3-School Days
by Nana Nikiforova
Summary: Chiaki y Ritsu son los mejores amigos pero ambos siempre han evitado el amor pero que pasaría si conocieran a dos personas que les cambiarían de parecer, acaso todo será de color de rosa o la tragedia se volverá a repetir?
1. Primer Contacto

_**Primer Contacto**_

2 de septiembre 1999

Instituto Nakamura

Aula 1-1A

-Masamune a quien miras?-pregunto una castaña acercándose a su amigo que miraba los pupitres que se encontraban delante de ellos

-A nadie Ann- respondió el nombrado apartando su mirada para dirigirla hacia la ventana del aula

-A mi se me haces que ves a Onodera- dijo Ann mirando hacia adelante de los asientos donde se encontraba un castaño leyendo un libro

-Cómo crees?- dijo Masamune nervioso sin mirarla nuevamente

-Mi sexto sentido femenino me lo dice- dijo sonriendo- y no te culpo es tan lindo que si no fuera doncel lo estaría cortejando

-Ann- dijo ocultando sus celos para despues suspirar y mirar hacia donde miraba su amiga- No creo que tenga oportunidad con el

\- sí sigues así no creo- contesto la castaña viendo los ánimos de su amigo

"Ann tienen razón por primera vez" pensó el azabache" si sigo así no podré conseguir tan siquiera de el un hola"

-Tienes razón- dijo el ojimiel parándose de su lugar- iré a hablarle

Masamune caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba el castaño leyendo un libro ajeno a todo el grupo que se encontraban de en su tiempo libre, a Masamune le pareció raro debido a que ese libro no salía dentro de una semana y se hacía raro que el lo tuviera.

-De donde sacaste ese libro?- pregunto el azabache intentando hablar con el castaño

-Ah, mi Oto-san lo consiguió para mi cumpleaños- respondió el ojiverde sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Pero todavía no sale a la venta- susurró

-Mi padre dirige la editorial Onodera- dijo mirando al azabache- Onodera Ritsu

Masamune no podía hablar debido a que quedó hipnotizado por ojos verdes de Ritsu- Takano Masamune

Desde su lugar, Ann sonreía tristemente para bajar la mirada, mientras que en el grupo 1-2 B, un ojigris miraba los asientos delanteros donde estaba un castaño ojivioleta quien dibujaba en su libreta, sintió que su brazo era agarrado por un rubio castaño de ojos marrón rojizo.

-Que haces, Yuu?- pregunto mirando con enojo al rubio

-Te llevó con el- dijo dirigiéndose hacia los asientos traseros- Hola

-Hola- dijo Yoshiyuki tratando de evitar sus nervios

-Hola- respondió el castaño cerrando su libreta

-Soy Yanase Yuu-se presento el doncel pero al ver que su amigo no decía nada le dio un codazo

-Hatori Yoshiyuki- dijo el varón ante la mirada de ambos donceles

-Kirishima Chiaki- respondió Chiaki con un semi notable sonrojo

-Un gusto conocerte, Chiaki- dijo Yoshiyuki mirando los ojos del castaño oscuro

Dos amigos se reencontraron al finalizar las clases, caminaban hacia la estación de trenes sin decir ninguna palabra sin embargo Chiaki decido romperlo.

-Tu crees que...

-No lo sé- dijo Ritsu mirándolo a los ojos


	2. Amigos

_**Amigos**_

Ese mismo dia

-Si este dolor bañado en traición logró algún día superar- susurro Ritsu mirando la libreta donde componía la canción- Arg, ya no puedo

-Ritsu- dijo Kotaro entrando a la habitación de su unigénito con el teléfono en la mano- Tu padre quiere habla contigo

-Padre- dijo el ojiverde agarrando el teléfono- hola

"Feliz cumpleaños Ritsu"

-Gracias, padre- dijo el castaño

"Y dime como ha estado esta semana, te gusto el libro"

-Bien sin ninguna novedad- susurró- y este libro será de nuevo un éxito de Akiko

"Me da gusto escucharlo, y como ha estado Kotaro?"

-Papa ha estado decaído últimamente- dijo Ritsu mirando el rostro de su progenitor

"Ritsu no dejes decaiga en el la depresión"

-Eh, por qué?

"Sólo hazlo"

-Si

Después de haber terminado la llamada se quedó mirando por un momento el teléfono y decidió llamar a su amigo.

"Hola, habla Chiaki"

-Ah, Chiaki- dijo Ritsu al ver que le había contestado el menor- te quiero preguntar si tu crees en eso?

-En que? en la "maldición"?

-Si

-No, para mi es sólo palabras pero no hechos-confesó Chiaki mirando su libreta donde mantenía las anotaciones

-Chiaki!- grito Hiroki al ver a su hijo en el teléfono pero no haciendo sus deberes- cuelga ahora!

-No puedo papa, es Ritsu

-Ah, Ritsu-kun- dijo el castaño- bueno pero al terminar quiero que continuase con tu tarea

-Si- dijo el ojivioleta claro- en que íbamos?

-En que no creías en la "maldición"- dijo el ojiverde acostado en su cama- Chiaki, hoy se me acerco Takano

-Que?!- grito Chiaki pero calmo su tono y fue más serio- a mi igual Hatori

-Tu no crees en la maldición!- grito Ritsu sentándose en su cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitacion

-No es ninguna maldición- declaro Chiaki medio enojado- solamente es desamor

\- si lo que tu digas, adios- susurró Ritsu colgando la llamada para quedar mirando el telefono- sólo desamor, eh?

-No lo sé Yuu aún es muy precipitado- dijo Hatori acostado en su cama con aicular en su oído- y si me rechaza?

"-Entonces al menos sería un peso menos-"

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Yoshiyuki parándose de la cama con una sonrisa triunfante- al menos sabré que lo hice, adios

Yuu miraba atreves de la ventana de su habitación mientras intentaba evitar llorar, mientras que en un centro comercial, Masamune miraba las cadenas y collares de una vitrina atento cual sería mejor regalarle mañana al ojiverde.

-Ninguno es tan bonito- dijo mirando las cadenas hasta que vio una que tenía en forma de corazón y era verde- ese me gusta

Al día siguiente

-Ya me voy- dijo Ritsu poniéndose los zapatos en la entrada por mientras agarraba con fuerza su maletín para salir corriendo del departamento, al salir del edificio, camino dos cuadras para llegar a un edificio un poco más pequeño que el suyo y ver a Chiaki saliendo del edificio mientras comia una tostada

-Perdon- dijo el castaño mirando con pena a su amigo-se me hizo tarde

\- No, apenas llegue- dijo Ritsu caminando junto a Chiaki hacia la estación

Mientras que en la la entrada un azabache y un castaño miraban cada minuto hacia ambos lados esperando ver a sus amores platónicos hasta que los vieron llegar de su lado derecho, Ritsu le dio un codazo a su amigo para que voltearan a ver a los varones, Chiaki se encogió de hombros y camino hacia ambos chicos.

-Buenos dias-saludo Chiaki sonrojado ante la mirada de Yoshiyuki

-Buenos dias, Chiaki- dijo el ojigris mirando con ternura al castaño

-Hola Masamune- dijo Ritsu a la fuerza

-Hola Ritsu

Los cuatro quedaron e un silencio incómodo pero fue interrumpido por Ann y Yuu que venían.

-Buenos dias!- dijo Ann al ver a los varones y donceles incómodos- y bueno como han estado mis amigos?

\- Amigos-susurraron Ritsu y Chiaki

-Si- dijo Ann sonriendo- todos somos amigos

Sin embargo Ritsu y Chiaki no creían en los amigos. Las clases comenzaron pero cierto azabache tenía miedo de ir está bien que lo conocía desde que iniciaron el primer año pero al parecer el castaño no sabía de él, hacía que con todo y dudas se acerco.

\- Ritsu- dijo el azabache llamando a castaño

-eh? que pasa?- pregunto el ojiverde mirando al azabache

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo entrenándose la cajita

Ritsu miró un momento al azabache y luego a la cajita, la tomo pero sus manos al tocarse sintieron una corriente que hizo que Ritsu se sonrojara.

-Gracias- dijo bajando la mirada completamente sonrojado


	3. Quieres ser mi novio?

_**¿Quieres ser mi novio?**_

8 de Septiembre

Ritsu suspiro mirando el pequeño collar, era muy hermoso pero lo peculiar era que el corazón era verde como sus ojos o eso es lo que quiso decirle Masamune hace una semana, de manera inconsciente se estaba enamorando de el pero no podía aceptarlo una prueba de ello era ver a su abuelo que siempre miraba hacia delante y a sus padres que se amaban tanto pero no podían estar juntos por una sombra del pasado, por ello había visto varias veces ver a su papa derramar lágrimas cuando su padre llamaba cada semana, volteo a ver el reloj que marcaba las 11 de la noche pero aun así sueño no tenía así que tomó uno de los libros que le enviaba su padre cada mes, lentamente cayó dormido hasta que no pudo más.

'' _ **-Papi, que es eso?- pregunto un pequeño doncel de 3 años a al adulto que se encontraba frente a el**_

 _ **-Ah, Ritsu eso es una mariposa- dijo Kotaro abrazando a su unigénito**_

 _ **-papi, tú crees que papa llegue tarde?- pregunto el pequeño**_

 _ **-No, Hazuki es una persona responsable- dijo Kotaro mirando los pétalos de sakura que caían por el parque- Ademas te quiere demasiado para no cumplirte una promesa a ti**_

 _ **-Pero por que no está con nosotros-pregunto Ritsu mirando a su papi**_

 _ **-Es algo que te contaré después- respondió para luego besar las mejillas sonrojadas del pequeño**_ ''

Chiaki miró como su papa caminaba rápidamente hacia el refrigerador para después pasar hacia la mesa para tomar una tostada.

-Vas a ir a trabajar?- pregunto Hiroki a su hijo mientras comía la tostada con rapidez

-Si, tío Kotaro me dijo que hoy habría más gente de lo normal- respondió tomando el jugo de manzana- tú vas a llegar tarde?

-Tal vez- respondió para besar la frente del ojivioleta y salir corriendo-Te veo en la tarde

Chiaki suspiro para ver como su castaño papa salía de la casa para voltear a ver a su abuelo Takafumi que tomaba tranquilo el té.

-abuelo, te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Chiaki mirando al mayor de la familia

-Que, Chiaki?-respondió el mayor mirando a su nieto

-Padre y papa no tienen el mismo color de ojos que yo, por que yo si?-pregunto Chiaki mirando a su abuelo

-Mi madre los tenía-respondió Yokozawa a su nieto con una sonrisa- corre o si no el tren te dejará- dijo entregándole el bento

Chiaki se levanto de su lugar para tomar el Obentou para salir del departamento pero regresó al notar que había olvidado los zapatos, al salir nuevamente del departemento con los zapatos puesto vio que la puerta de alado se abría dejando ver a Yoshiyuki, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que eran vecinos. Chiaki sonrió al ojigris para acercarse a el para que fueran juntos.

-No sabía que fuéramos vecinos- dijo Chiaki a Yoshiyuki que se encontraba a su lado del asiento

\- Vivo temporalmente con mi tía hasta que mi mama regrese de su trabajo en Corea- respondió Yoshiyuki- en realidad vivo a dos cuadras de aquí

\- Ya veo

Ritsu movía sin apetito su desayuno, ese día no iría al Instituto debido que tenía una pequeña infección estomacal y leve temperatura, su papa se había ido hace una hora a deja un comprobante médico para justificar su falta.

-Que te ocurre Ritsu?- pregunto Tsukishima a su nieto que estaba jugando con el tenedor

-abuelo, como sabes si estas enamorado?- pregunto Ritsu mirando al ojiverde mayor

-Bueno el corazón late con solo ver a esa persona- dijo Tsukishima sacando el agua de los platos- no puedes dejar de sonrojarte cada vez que te mira, y sientes derretirte cada palabra que escuchas de esa persona hacia a ti- subiendo al banquillo susurró- pero el amor aveces es tu perdición

Ritsu miró tratando de saber que había susurrado su abuelo.

-Y bueno quien es el afortunado?- pregunto Tsukishima sonriendo hacia su nieto

-No es nadie - dijo tratando de ocultar su nervios-sólo preguntaba

El timbre sono, Tsukishima salió de la cocina para caminar hacia la puerta dejando a un Ritsu completamente ido.

-Ah, Hazuki- dijo Tsukishima al reconocer al peliplata que se encontraba en la entrada

-Como ha estado, señor Tsukishima?- pregunto el peliplata hacia su ex-suegro-se encuentra Kotaro, quiero hablar de algo sobre Ritsu

-No, fue a dejar un justificante médico- respondió haciendo a un lado para dejar entrar al ojivioleta

-Que tiene Ritsu?- pregunto Hazuki preocupado por su hijo

\- Pasa, Kotaro no debe de tardar y Ritsu está en la cocina

-Con permiso- dijo el peliplata entrando al departamento

-Padre- dijo Ritsu saliendo de la cocina

-Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el peliplata desordenando más el cabello de su hijo

-ya algo mejor- respondió

\- seguro?

-Si

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo Kotaro entrando a su departamento pero se sorprendió de ver a su ex- Hazuki

-Hola Kotaro- Hazuki sonrió al ver a su ex

-Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Ritsu

Kotaro solamente asintió para caminar a la sala.

Instituto Nakamura

\- En que piensas Masamune?- pregunto Yoshiyuki al ver a su amigo tan ido

-Eh, es que Ritsu no vino hoy a la escuela porque está enfermo- contestó el azabache- Y pienso llevarle la tarea pero no sé dónde vive

-Si quieres yo te doy su dirección- dijo Chiaki antes de morder un bizcocho

-Gracias

\- Ann es cierto que Masamune es tu novio?- pregunto Kauroko a su amiga

-No- respondió la castaña antes de llevarse un púlpito a la boca

-Entonces que haces con el?- pregunto Yuu

-Le ayudó con Onodera-san

-Ha como tu con Kirishima- san- dijo Kauroko a al rubio- que lindo

\- Si- susurraron bajando la mirada

-Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto Chiaki al ver que el ojigris lo había llevado a un lugar más apartado del instituto para ser específicos había por lo menos dos sakuras y quedaba frente al auditorio.

-Bueno me preguntaba si tu- Yoshiyuki no encontraba la toma de pedírselo

-Si...- dijo Chiaki suponiendo lo que iba a decir el ojigris

-Si querías ser mi novio?- pregunto Yoshiyuki- se que apenas nos conocemos pero yo

-Si

-Chiaki dijo que era aquí- susurró Masamune al ver el edificio que era un poco más grande que le suyo

Masamune entró al edificio para marcar el piso que correspondía que era el de Ritsu, pero vio que un peliplata salía furioso pero algo en esa mirada lo asustaba. Ignorando lo que había pasado hace unos segundos llegó a la puerta con el número 201, tocó el timbre pero nadie salía haciendo que lo intento.

-Ya te dije que no Hazuki!- grito un castaño ojiverde al abrir la puerta- ah, quién eres?

-Takano Masamune soy compañero de clase de Ritsu- dijo el azabache al ver al doncel

-Ah, lo siento- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- Soy Kotaro Izumi,papa de Ritsu, perdon por gritarte

-No hay nada de que disculparse

-Vienes a dejarle la tarea, Cierto?

-Si

-En un momento lo llamo- dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo, al llegar a la habitación correcta tocó- Ritsu hay un compañero tuyo en la puerta

Ritsu abrio la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con los ojos rojos de su papa, sabía que había recordado la causa de su separación con su padre. Ritsu salió de la habitación dejando a su papa en la puerta de su habitación, al llegar a la puerta vio a Masamune.


	4. Recordando Momentos de tristezas

_**Recordando Momentos de tristezas**_

-Takano- dijo Ritsu al ver a su amigo en la puerta- como sabes que yo vivo aquí?

-Ah, es que le pedí a Kirishima tu dirección para poderte traer lo trabajos que dejaro el dia de hoy- dijo Masamune ocultando sus nervios

-Gracias-dijo al recibir la libreta pero sus manos se rozaron por segunda vez hizo que se sonrojara- Creo que te veré mañana

-Bueno me retiró- dijo Masamune despidiéndose de Ritsu

-Bien

Mientras que en otro lado más específicamente en un restaurante en las orillas del mar, un ojivioleta terminaba de limpiar las mesas cuando la puerta fue abierta.

-Bienvenido- dijo Chiaki girando pero vio a Yuu parado en la entrada- Yanase

-Hola Kirishima

-Ah, pase y siéntate- dijo Chiaki caminando hacia la barra y sacar uno de los menús

Yuu camino directo hacia la barra donde había dos persona platicando por el uniforme debían ser de Marukawa.

-Y bien que vas a ordenar?-pregunto Chiaki al ver al ojimarron mirar el menu

-te de Olong y Atmisu en te verde en polvo- dijo Yuu al entregar el menú

-En un momento le traigo su orden- dijo Chiaki caminando hacia la cocina- Te de Olong y Atmisu en te verde en polvo

Yuu se dedicó a mirar el lugar hasta que vio una mirada castaña observándolo desde el cajero, intimidado se volteó hacia otro lado.

-Tus eres Yuu, Yanase Yuu- dijo el adulto hacia el adolescente

-Si- dijo Yuu parandose- es un gusto conocerlo, señor

-Kamujou Hiroki- dijo el castaño-papa de Chiaki

\- Señor Kamujou- dijo Yuu nervioso

-Mmn- Hiroki observó de arriba hacia bajo al rubio- sólo espero que seas de confianza- susurro regresando hacia su puesto

-que fue eso- susurró al ver al castaño irse

-Espero que le guste- dijo Chiaki poniendo el pedido en la barra- Nunca te había visto por aquí?

-Ah, es que mi amiga me dijo que este lugar hacían un buen Atmisu de la región - dijo Yuu tomando su te- y bueno decidí venir pero nunca pensé que trabajaras aquí

-Bueno el dueño es amigo de mi papa-respondió Chiaki mirando a al ojimarron- hoy se encuentra ausenta debido a que su hijo esta enfermo

-Ese hijo es Ritsu de casualidad?

-Si, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y bueno mi padre era amigo de la infancia del papa de Ritsu- dijo dándole importancia- prácticamente somos como primos

\- Ya veo- dijo Yuu mirando al ojivioleta-supe que Yoshiyuki te pido que fueran novios?

-Si- dijo Chiaki sonrojado- ya somos novios

-Que bien- dijo Yuu suspirando- hasta que ese cabeza hueca me hace caso

-Perdon

-Yoshiyuki y yo somos amigos de la infancia

-Entonces conoces muy bien a Hatori- dijo Chiaki medio celoso

-Si

Kotaro miraba a su hijo dormir tranquilo después del dolor, cerró la puerta con delicadeza para evitar que se despierte, camino hacia abajo donde vio a su papa preparando la cena.

-Como esta?- pregunto Tsukishima a su hijo preocupado

-más tranquilo- dijo agarrando la taza de té que le ofrecía su padre- pero aun así el dolor no pasa

-Tranquilo o si no podrás calmar a Ritsu- dijo abrazando por detrás a su hijo- Hazuki marco hace un momento

-Papa no quiero hablar con el en estos momentos- dijo Kotaro tomando un sorbo del té

-Que te dijo?

-Quiere que me casé con el- dijo Kotaro reprimiendo algunas lágrimas- Pero no puedo aún en mi mente recuerda la muerte de Naoki y saber que yo fui el causante

 _ **''14 de Enero 1983**_

 _ **-Estas seguro?-pregunto Kotaro mirando el departemento donde vivía Naoki- no estoy de acuerdo con esto?**_

 _ **-Kotaro- dijo el peliplateado tomando suavemente una de las mejillas del ojiverde para que lo mirara- ella debe entender que solo quiero estar contigo por que te amo**_

 _ **Kotaro asintió para sentir como los labios del ojivioleta se posaban en los suyos.**_

 _ **-Hazuki-escucharon ambos a su lado, se separaron para mirar a la peliroja que estaba frente a ellos mientras sostenía su bolso, por lo que debieron suponer que no se encontraba en su casa y apenas llegaba-Hazuki fui a verte y me dijeron que no estabas**_

 _ **-Vine con Kotaro a verte-respondió incomodo Hazuki - necesito hablar contigo seriamente**_

 _ **-De que?-pregunto Naoki mirando a ambos**_

 _ **-respecto a lo que te habia dicho en la escuela-dijo seriamente a la peliroja apretando mas el agarre de su novio- Yo estoy enamorado de Kotaro**_

 _ **-Pero...creía que tu y yo podíamos regresar-dijo Naoki con tristeza-yo creia que...Izumi**_

 _ **-por favor perdónanos-dijo Kotaro hablando por primera vez- nunca fue nuestra intención que salieras dañada**_

 _ **-Yo...-Naoki no sabia que decir solo miraba a ambos**_

 _ **-Yo estoy saliendo con Kotaro- dijo Hazuki tomando de la cadera al menor- espero que entiendas**_

 _ **-Yo se que fui la que rompió nuestro noviazgo pero dame otra oportunidad, por favor-pidio Naoki sin poder controlar sus lagrimas-No me importa yo no me dejare ganar**_

 _ **-Naoki-respondió Hazuki al ver a la peliroja riendo**_

 _ **-Por que yo estoy completamente enamorada de Hazuki-respondió la pelirroja hacia ambos- yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Hazuki puedo hacer lo que sea, no me importa nada...aun así estoy es imposible para ambos? por favor regresa conmigo-suplico Naoki con lagrimas- por favor**_

 _ **-Perdon pero ya no es posible-respondió Hazuki serio**_

 _ **-Estas feliz no es así, Izumi- respondió furiosa la peliroja- pero sabes yo nunca dejare de amar a Hazuki, nunca así que todo lo que me pueda pasar sera tu culpa**_

 _ **-Perdon pero no es mi culpa de tus consecuencias-respondió Kotaro serio a la pelirroja**_

 _ **-Eso lo veremos- respondió Naoki con la mirada baja- estoy enamorada de Hazuki por lo tanto no me rendiré fácilmente hasta que los vea completamente separados por que sin Hazuki no puedo seguir viviendo por que lo amo y ambos nunca podrán fácilmente estar felices juntos**_

 _ **-Que estas diciendo?-pregunto Kotaro aterrado por la mirada de la peliroja**_

 _ **-Por que yo siempre amare a Hazuki- respondio Naoki riendo nuevamente- siempre**_

 _ **-Vayámonos-pidió Hazuki tomando la mano del castaño- ya hemos venido a lo importante**_

 _ **Ambos caminaron hacia el elevador dejando a la pelirroja en la puerta de su casa, sabían que habían sido de alguna manera crueles pero era la única manera de sacarse de encima a la pelirroja.**_

 _ **-Hazuki-llamo Kotaro al peliplateado deteniéndolo en las escaleras al salir del edificio**_

 _ **-No pasa nada si- dijo Hazuki tomando la mano del castaño- no importa lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado**_

 _ **-Si pero ella dijo que nunca se rendiría- dijo preocupado el ojiverde**_

 _ **-Todo estará bien- respondió Hazuki mirando a su novio-ella debe comprender**_

 _ **-Que fue eso?-pregunto Kotaro al escuchar caer algo**_

 _ **Ambos voltearon para ver un bolso tirado- Ese bolso no es de ... Naoki?-pregunto Kotaro subiendo la mirada para encontrar a Naoki cayendo del edificio**_

 _ **Hazuki y Kotaro miraron como la peliroja caía desde, lo unico que vieron era una sonrisa de la chica para ver como estrellaba su cabeza con el cemento dejándolos a ambos horrorizados y sorprendidos''  
**_

-Pero tu no fuiste el causante de su muerte- dijo Tsukishima acariciando lo cabellos castaños de Kotaro- ella decidió separarlos porque no superaba que Hazuki te eligiera a ti

-Pero

-Ella quería que ustedes no estuvieran juntos así que decidió suicidarse para separarlos y cada vez que se vieran recordarán su muerte- dijo Tsukishima- pero ya no son unos adolescentes ahora son unos adultos con un hijo en común tienen que tomar decisiones por el

-Tienes razon- dijo Kotaro caminado hacia el teléfono pero no pudo tomarlo- por ahora sólo quiero dedicarme a Ritsu

Mientras que el otro lado de la ciudad un peliplateado llegaba a su casa si se le podía llamar hacia a él lugar que estaba vacío: su madre había muerto hace dos años, su padre se había mudado a un asilo, su media hermana Urasaki Akio( hija del primer matrimonio de su madre) se había casado hace un año y el se había quedado sólo.

-Hazuki-sama- dijo una sirvienta llamado a su señor- Akio-Sama lo espera en su despacho

-gracias Sekai- dijo el peliplata cambiando hacia el despacho, al entrar vio a una mujer similar a él de no ser por su edad dirían que son hermanos- Akio que haces?

-Ah, Ototo- dijo la ojivioleta de 35 años a su hermano de 32- me divorcio

-Y Haru está de acuerdo?

-Ah, el muy cabron me engañaba desde nuestro noviazgo y tiene un hijo con esa mujer

-Supongo que ya iniciarse con el papeleo?

-Si- dijo la ojilila- espero que yo y mi hij estemos mejor sin el

-Un momento, estás embarazada?

-Tengo dos semanas- dijo la mujer a su medio hermano- y bueno como te fue con Kotaro?

-Lo mismo de siempre- suspiro Hazuki- ya no se que hacer

-Entiéndelo, se siente culpable de que Naoki se haiga suicidado- dijo la mujer abrazando a su hermano- bueno yo me voy no importa si duermo por hoy aqui

-No-respondio al cerrarse la puerta del despacho

Al día siguiente, un ojiverde despertaba y sentía el abrazo de su papa, intento mover lo pero no podía.

-Papa- dijo Ritsu- Papa

-Esperate unos minutos más- dijo Kotaro abrazando más a su hijo

-Kotaro deja a Ritsu tiene que prepararse para ir al Instituto- dijo Tsukishima entrando a la habitación

\- Mmmmmm, no quiero que vayas- dijo Kotaro abrasando más a su hijo

Ritsu suspiro, hoy sería un día muy largo.


	5. Novios de Mentira

_**Novios de Mentira**_

 _16 de Septiembre: Una semana después  
_  
Yoshiyuki miraba por la ventana de su lado derecho las hojas de los arboles caer al suelo, las hojas antes verdes ahora completamente secas anunciando la llegada del otoño, suspiro nuevamente al recordar las palabras que le había dicho Chiaki el día de ayer.

 _ **''-Lo siento- susurro Chiaki después de haber apartado a Yoshiyuki al sentir como intentaba desabotonar su americana- Tori, lo siento pero aun no me siento listo de dar ese paso, perdón''**_

-Sucedió algo?- pregunto Yuu al ver a su amigo suspirar- algo paso con Kirishima, cierto?

-Si- respondió Yoshiyuki bajando su mirada- Solía pensar que al estar con Chiaki iba a ser sencillo pero todo es complicado con el

-Por qué?- pregunto Yuu mirando a su amigo

-No deja que nos tomemos de las manos o nos demos un beso estando ambos solos- dijo suspirando al mirar la butaca donde estaba su novio platicando con el vicepresidente y la tesorera de la clase

-Compréndelo, esto es algo nuevo para el- dijo Yuu cruzando de brazos- intenta ser mas compresivo eso podia resultar

-Ya no me importa- declaro frunciendo el ceño- siempre me dice que todavía no está listo pero ya llevemos una semana, pienso terminarlo hoy

-IDIOTA!- grito enojado el rubio atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeros incluso de Chiaki que frunció el ceño

-Yanase tienes algo que decir-dijo Chiaki parándose desde su lugar mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su novio y su amigo-Y bien?

-Lo siento- dijo Yuu apenado, a ver que ya no les ponían atención suspiro para luego tomar su maletín y sacar dos boletos de cine-Ten, son dos boletos para una función de mañana

Dijo extendiendo los boletos al ojigris quien los tomo para obsérvalos para luego mirar a su amigo-Pero...

-Es un regalo mío- dijo Yuu sonriendo le- pero recuerda, deja que Chiaki elija

Chiaki miraba todo desde su lugar para después bajar la mirada frunciendo el ceño confuso, hace días llevaba pensando que tal vez estar con Yoshiyuki no era malo pero después de ver como habían terminado su papa y su abuelo con sus respectivas relaciones, no el quería pasar por lo mismo.

-Chiaki- dijo Yoshiyuki llamando a su novio que parecía perdido

-Eh,perdón?- pregunto subiendo su mirada para ver a su novio en frente de el

-Me preguntaba, si desearías ir conmigo a una función de cine para mañana?- pregunto Yoshiyuki nervioso por recibir una negativa de su novio

-Me gustaría ir- respondió sonrojado bajando

 _Aula 1-1A_

-Y bien cuando les dirás de tus sentimientos?- pregunto Ann a su amigo que miraba a Ritsu platicar con la vicepresidente de la clase

-De que hablas?- respondió con una pregunta a su amiga

-Que cuando le pedirás que sean novios- respondió Ann cruzándose de brazos

-No puedo, quiero que nos conozcamos más-contesto mirando hacia otro lado- no quiero ir tan rapido

-Si que eres un idiota- dijo Ann ganándose una mirada enojada del azabache- a este paso nunca se lo dirás

-Y por que insistes en que me declare?-pregunto Masamune con el ceño fruncido

\- Pues escuche que Haitani del grupo 1-3 C esta interesado en Ritsu- respondió con una sonrisa al ver como el azabache se sorprendía- y planea confesarse un día de Octubre

-Lo haré antes que el- dijo parándose de su lugar para caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba el castaño

Pero al estar a la nada de llegar se volvió a su lugar, Ann no podía creer lo idiota que era e azabache, suspiro al verlo sentado de nuevo en su lugar.

-No puedo creer que sea cobarde- susurro mirando al azabache que regresaba a su lugar

-No puedo hacerlo- hablo Masamune para sentarse nuevamente en su lugar para mirar al castaño- tengo miedo de que me rechace y no me vuelva a hablar

-Eres un pesimista- dijo la ojicastaño para luego sonreír y mirar al ojimiel- sala conmigo

-Qué?!-grito sorprendido

-Sólo de mentiras- dijo susurrando en el oído del azabache- y logres ver si Ritsu siente más que una amistad por ti

El azabache miró al castaño y luego a su amiga, tal vez hacerlo le de la confianza de declararse al doncel que lo miraba para luego desviar su mirada sonrojado.

-Lo haré-respondió decidido a su amiga

Ann sonrió ocultando bien sus intenciones, el día escolar pasó pero, en el corazón de Ritsu aún estaba desecho, durante el receso escucho que Masamune y Ann eran novios por lo que el solamente se tuvo que limitar a sonreír, para seguir con la farsa, el azabache acompañó a la ojicastaña a su casa, al haber llegado. La castaña aprovechó la situación para besar los labio de su amor platónico.

-Por qué lo hiciste- susurro Masamune a su amiga

-Esto también lo harás con Ritsu- dijo entrando a su hogar ignorando la pregunta del azabache

Mientras que en otro lugar una situación similar pasaba, sólo que Yoshiyuki lo recibió en la comisura de los labios.

-Es todo por ahora- susurró Chiaki para entrar a su hogar dejando a un ojigris sorprendido en su puerta

Yoshiyuki se encontraba en las nubes por el beso del ojilila, si todo salía bien mañana, recibirá otro pero esta vez en los labios y por qué no avanzar en su relación.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Kotaro entrando a la habitación de su primogénito para sentarse en la cama para acariciar los cabellos castaños de este

-Nada, solamente quiero dormir- susurró para taparse con la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos cuando sintió a su papa abrazándolo, no pudiendo contener mas sus lagrimas lloro en el pecho desahogándose mientras que Kotaro seguía acariciando los cabellos de su hijo

El día siguiente paso rápido y ambos castaños se encontraban en el cine mirando la cartelera, cada una se veía más aburrida que la otra.

 _ **" Recuerda, deja que Chiaki elija"**_ recordó Yoshiyuki lo que le dijo Yuu

-Entonces cuál?- pregunto mirando al ojilila

-Invasión zombi - dijo señalando la película y luego señaló otra- o La cabaña maldita

Terminaron por ver una romántica, Chiaki se limitó a bostezar de lo aburrido que estaba y dirigió su mirada a Yoshiyuki que estaba entretenido.

 _"Joder, esto me aburre"_ pensó Chiaki _"Nunca pensé que le daban miedo las películas de terror o las de ciencia ficción"_

-Estás aburrido- dijo el ojigris tomando la mano de Chiaki

Ante el contacto se sonrojo para desviar la mirada levemente, agradecía que estuvieran es lo oscuro.

\- No, solamente que no le entiendo- se disculpó

La escena cambio a uno donde los protagonistas tenían relación lo que hizo que Chiaki se sonrojara y mirara a su novio, aún con timidez, unió sus labios con el del ojigris, dejándolo sorprendido pero feliz.


	6. Felicidad

_**Felicidad**_

 _19 de Septiembre_

Ritsu limpiaba las mesas, cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, volteo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos lilas de su amigo mirándolo.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto Chiaki a su amigo- Últimamente has estado distraído

-Si no pasa nada- susurró el ojiverde para caminar la hacia la barra de servicios siendo seguido por su amigo- Chiaki enserio me encuentro

-Tu mirada no me convence-respondió Chiaki con un tono serio, Ritsu ignoro a su amigo para ponerse en la barra mientras ordenaba las bebidas- Soy tu amigo y te conozco bien desde que nacimos así que puedes decírmelo

Ritsu miro a su amigo para mirar a los pocos clientes que se encontraban en el local- Sólo que no sé qué es lo que siento con respecto a Masamune

-Entonces, es verdad que Ann y Masamune son novios?- pregunto Chiaki a su amigo

-Si- respondió Ritsu bajando la mirada mientras se tapaba con ambas manos su cara evitando llorar- Creo que lo quiero incluso que lo amo pero siento que él nunca me podrá corresponder

Chiaki maldijo por debajo el nombre de Masamune mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amigo-Ya no pienses en eso intenta ver otras cosas pero ya no te lamentes por eso

-Tienes razón-respondió alzando su mirada para sonreír a su amigo susurró mirando hacia al frente-por cierto, como te fue en tu cita con Yoshiyuki?

-Lo normal- susurró sonrojado- sólo nos dimos un simple beso aun no me siento preparado para el siguiente paso

-Estoy feliz por ti - dijo mirando a su amigo

\- Gracias, espero que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos por Masamune- respondió Chiaki tomando las manos de Ritsu para regalarle una sonrisa

Yoshiyuki suspiro mirando la ventana, donde se reflejaba la lluvia de ese día para voltear a ver a su amigo que tomaba tranquilamente su café en un local no muy lejos donde trabajaba su novio. Masamune leía tranquilamente su libro cuando sintió a su amigo suspirar.

-Ya no sé qué hacer?-pregunto Yoshiyuki atrayendo la atención de su amigo

-Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Masamune a su amigo que se encontraba

-Estando con Chiaki es todo lento- dijo Hatori suspirando para después agregar- apenas nos besamos pero no quiere volver a hacerlo

-Tranquilo que todo estará bien- dijo Masamune neutro- sabes que un doncel como él es difícil que se habrá con todos

-Si lo sé pero... - Yoshiyuki no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente suspiro dándose fuerzas para poder decirlo- últimamente he tenido sueños eróticos

-Yo los tengo con Ritsu- declaro el azabache- No es ningún problema

-Si lo sé- dijo aun avergonzado- lo malo es el que lo protagoniza

-Quien?-Pregunto Masamune con duda

-Yuu- respondió Hatori mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana

-Wau- dijo sorprendido el azabache- eso si es malo

-Lo sé- suspiro para mirar hacia la puerta después de que hubiese sonado la campanilla

En la entrada se encontraban una castaña y un rubio, Masamun intento ocultarse por medio de su libro pero la castaña los había visto a ambos, arrastró a Yuu hasta donde estaban ello.

-Hola - susurro avergonzado Yuu mirando al castaño ojigris que tomaba tranquilo su café

-Hola - saludo Ann mirando al azabache con una sonrisa

-Hola - respondieron ambos varones, uno con vergüenza y el otro fastidiado

-Que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Ann sentándose a lado de Masamune mientras que el azabache se retiraba un poco más de la castaña

-Nada- respondió Yoshiyuki nervioso- ya debí irme hace tiempo, Chiaki debe estar por terminar su turno en el restaurant

-Iras hoy por el?- pregunto Yuu bajando la mirada con tristeza

Yoshiyuki asintió para salir del lugar, mientras que Yuu mantenía la cabeza baja, mientras Ann sonreía pensando en que su plan iba a la perfección con el azabache.

-Bienvenido- dijo Hiroki para ver quien había entrado, pero al ver a Yoshiyuki camino de nuevo a dentro de la cocina-Chiaki llegó tu novio

-Ah, ya voy- dijo el castaño saliendo de la cocina cambiado por el uniforme escolar- Nos vamos?

-Si- respondió sonriendo Yoshiyuki tomando la mano del ojilila para mirar hacia su suegro que estaba en la caja- Nos vemos luego, Hiroki-san

-Chiaki no llegues tarde- dijo Hiroki antes de que la pareja saliera por la puerta- Yoshiyuki por favor no lo traigas ya noche

-Si- respondió Hatori para salir con su novio del lugar

Hiroki sonrió ante la respuesta del ojigris pensando que era perfecto como pareja de su hijo, Ritsu miraba a su amigo salir con Yoshiyuki de alguna manera tenía un mal presentimiento pero lo ignoro para continuar con sus deberes.

-Tori- llamo Chiaki al ojigris que caminaba a su lado pensativo

Pero no pudo decir más porque una botarga le había bloqueado el camino, el ojilila trató de evadirlo pero fue imposible mientras que el ojigris trataba de ocultar una pequeña risita por el intento de su novio por esquivarlo, el ojilila cansado, suspiro para aceptar el folleto.

-Qué es?- pregunto Yoshiyuki acercándose al castaño

Chiaki sonrió al ver la oferta para voltear a ver a su novio mostrándole el folleto- No crees que es una buena oferta?

"Descuento de parejas- amantes

En la compra de un par de teléfono celular reciba un descuento de 40% en cualquiera de nuestros equipos"

Mientras que el ojigris miraba el folleto pensativo para subir la mirada y se encontrará a Chiaki emocionado.

-Estaría bien que ambos los tuviéramos celulares nuevos y a juego- dijo Chiaki sin ocultar su emoción

-Pero...- dijo el ojigris para ver como el rostro de emoción ojilila- Esta bien

Chiaki tomo de la mano a Yoshiyuki para llevarlo a dentro del local, Ritsu salía de su turno cansado, pero al mirar hacia al frente, su corazón se partió más al ver como Ann y Masamune compartían un beso bajo las luz de un farol, no aguantando las lágrimas corrió para apartarse de la escena

-Que sucede?- pregunto Ann al ver como el azabache se apartaba de ella y miraba hacia donde había corrido el ojiverde

-Yo ya no puedo con esta farsa- dijo el azabache para tomar las manos de Ann- creo que lo dejamos hasta aquí

Susurró para caminar por un de la castaña, dejando a Ann en lugar con la mirada baja y puños apretados, en un parque solitario, Yuu miraba a las parejas que pasaban por su lado mientras contenía sus lágrimas. Había hecho eso debido a que desde secundaria Yoshiyuki siempre estuvo enamorado de Chiaki a a pesar de que eran diferente aulas, cuando le habían tocado el mismo grupo, decidió juntarlos pero por que ahora le dolía con sólo verlos feliz?.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto alguien

Yanase subió la mirada para encontrarse a un castaño de ojos chinos, ahora lo recordaba, Kanade Mino del salón 1-3C, él estuvo en el mismo salón que Chiaki.

-Hola- dijo Yuu mirando al chico- no te había visto desde la graduación

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Mino mirando al rubio- oye

-Hmnn

-Conoces a Kirishima Chiaki?- pregunto Kanade mirando hacia otro lado

-Chiaki, si vamos en el mismo salón- respondió mirando como el chico sacaba un sobre de su mochila

-Se lo podrías dar- dijo extendiéndole la misteriosa carta

Yuu miro como el chico corría dejándole la carta, decidió guardarla y entregárselo luego.

-No sabía que te gustarán las mangas- dijo Chiaki entrando a la habitación del ojigris

-Casi nadie lo sabe- dijo caminando hacia su escritorio para dejar su mochila y sentarse en la silla y sacar su celular nuevo.

Chiaki sacó su teléfono al recibir un nuevo mensaje, se sonrojo.

 **"Te amo  
Yoshiyuki"**

 **"Yo también  
Chiaki"**

El ojigris se acercó abrazándolo por detrás, mientras que Chiaki se sonrojo más al sentir como el ojigris desabrochaba el saco dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Espera- pidió Chiaki al sentir como el ojigris continuaba con el chaleco y la corbata

-No- dijo Yoshiyuki girando al ojilila para besar sus labios- Quiero hacerlo contigo

Susurró en el oído de su novio para abrazarlo, mientras que Chiaki se sonrojo antes de susurrar.

-Yo también

EL ojigris beso los labio del ojilila para continuar desvistiéndolo, mientras que Chiaki con torpes movimientos le quitaba la americana para seguir con la corbata y chaleco, ambos se separaron en busca de aire dejando un Julito de saliva deslizándose por el mentón del ojilila, Yoshiyuki lo acostó con cuidado quedando del encima de el entre sus piernas.

\- Lo haré despacio para que disfrutes- susurró para desabrocharlos lo botones de la camisa de manga larga dejando expuesta su delicada piel

Yoshiyuki esparcía besos por todo el cuerpo del doncel, desde el cuello hasta el vientre donde tenía todavía puesto el short, masajeaba por encima de la tela el miembro del ojilila mientras este trataba de reprimir algunos gemidos que querían salir, el castaño claro con rapidez le quitó el short dejándolo solamente en bóxer, la camisa desabrochaba y las medias.

-Eres lindo- susurro para quitarse la camisa y quitarse el cinturón- Ahora te are sentir más mejor- dijo deslizando los bóxer del ojilila

-Que?

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar al serie como el castaño había engullido asumiendo mientras tocaba sus pezones, Yoshukiki lámina la parte de base para engullirlo nuevamente.

-E...esp...espera - susurro Chiaki- tori...me vengo

-Vente- dijo para besar los labios del ojilila para mientras su mano fingía embestidas rápidas haciéndolo venir- te viniste muy rápido

\- Callate- susurro el ojilila tapándose con sus manos lleno de vergüenza

-Déjame verte- dijo quitándole la amamos del rostro

El ojigris atacó nuevamente los labios de su novio para empezar una guerra que el castaño mayor ganó. Yoshiyuki trajo saliva para poner tres dedos adelante del ojilila.

-Lámelos- le susurró en su oído- así menos te dolerá

Chiaki con pena los lamio uno por uno, Yoshiyuki al sentir que estaban suficientemente lubricados, con delicadeza metió el primero, el ojilila se sintió incómodo pero al sentir el segundo, reprimido un gemido de dolor. Yoshiyuki beso la frente del castaño para mover ambos dedos en tijeras, paro al ver sentir que estaba suficientemente preparado.

-Relá ó el oído del ojilila- el dolor ya pasará

-Duele -gimió al sentir como el miembro de Yoshiyuki entraba en el- Tori...espera...

-Relájate- susurro nuevamente para besar los labios del ojilila para poder distraerlo del dolor

Chiaki asintió con la cabeza dando el permiso al ojigris moverse.

-Ah... tori...- dijo al sentir como entraba cada vez más profundo en el- m...mas...se...siente...bien

-Eres mío, Chiaki- susurro el ojigris lamiendo el cuello del ojilila para dejar una marca de propiedad- Te amo

...a...mo...ahhhh- grito al sentir como el castaño había encontrado su punto sensible

-Aquí es- dijo dando estocadas en el mismo lugar- eres lindo

-S..ssi – gimió al sentir las estocadas en lugar

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se vinieran, el ojigris dentro de él y el ojilila entre ellos.


	7. Descubriendo Sentimientos

_**Descubriendo sentimientos**_

 _25 Septiembre_

Masamune suspiro intranquilo a pasar de haber acabado el trato que había tenido con su mejor amiga, esta le seguía diciendo que está cometiendo un error que todavía no tenía experiencia para poder declararse a Ritsu. Masamune miro a su amigo que se encontraba callado algo inusual en el.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto Masamune al ver a su amigo tan callado-Has estado callado en estos días

-Chiaki y yo hemos mantenido relaciones esta semana- confeso Yoshiyuki mirando hacia abajo

-Eso es algo bueno, o no?-pregunto Masamune viendo la palidez del ojigris

-No-respondió escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos- me he descuidado dos veces pero hay otra cosa

-Qué?-pregunto Masamune temiendo la respuesta

-Durante esos momentos pensé en Yuu- dijo quitando sus manos para después suspirar- Y no sé qué pensar con respecto a eso

-Por qué no consideras tus sentimientos por Chiaki?- pregunto Masamune al ver la acara de confusión del ojigris- Hazlo antes de que se terminen lastimando ambos más a el

-Supongo que tienes razón-susurro para sentir como sus ojos eran tapados por unas manos- Yuu ya sé que eres tu

Pero las manos fueron quitadas para subir la mirada y ver a Chiaki con la mirada seria.

-Chiaki que haces aquí?-trato de justificar al ver a su novio

-Salí temprano de mi turno sabatino- dijo Chiaki mirando serio a su novio para después poner una sonrisa y tomar un poki de la cajita que sostenía Yoshiyuki- esperabas a alguien?

-Eh, no sólo a sonriendo mirando a su novio

-Ah- dijo Chiaki miro hacia atrás de el para luego mirar de nuevo a su novio- mañana tienes el día libre?

-Si, por qué?- pregunto mirando al ojilila

-Quiero que vayamos los cuatro al parque de atracciones- dijo mostrando dos boletos

-Cuatro?-dijo mirando los boletos que sostenía Chiaki con una sonrisa- pero si son dos boletos

Chiaki resoplo para mirar a su novio y al azabache- son pases dobles, Hazuki nos lo dio por que mañana se inaugura y nos lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños

-Quien es Hazuki?- pregunto el azabache celoso

-El padre de Ritsu, presidente de la editorial Onodera- dijo Chiaki mirando a ambos- El dueño es un amigo suyo y nos los dio

La cara de Yoshiyuki y Masamune era digna de una fotografía- Que?!

Atrás de Chiaki se encontraban un Ritsu nervioso y detrás de él, un peli plateado de ojos violetas que traía un traje costos y una gabardina, ambos al verlos se dieron cuenta que no se parecían nada en lo físico.

-Un gusto en conocerlos: Hazuki Onodera- dijo el ojivioleta mirando a ambos- Son los amigos de Chiaki y Ritsu, cierto?

-Soy el novio de Chiaki- dijo Yoshiyuki temeroso al ver a la persona- y usted que es para él?

-Su padre y yo éramos amigos pero nos tratábamos como hermanos- dijo acariciando los cabellos de ambos jóvenes- por lo tanto es como un sobrino para mi

Ambos tragaron en seco al ver al hombre adulto enfrente de ellos hasta que Masamune decidió intervenir al escuchar la palabra "éramos"- Que le ocurrió?

-Un accidente lo mató- susurro mirando como Chiaki mantenía la mirada baja- pero ya no quiero hablar del pasado

-Sí, señor

-Y bien aceptan la invitación?- pregunto Hazuki mirando a ambos adolescente

-Claro- dijo Masamune sonriendo mientras que Yoshiyuki respondió con duda haciendo que Hazuki frunciera el ceño de descontento

Mientras que a unos pasos se encontraba Yuu, mirando como Yoshiyuki que era besado en los labio por su novio, apretó los boletos para caminar de regresó por donde había llegado, pero se había tropezado con Ann.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Ann mirando a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nada- respondió Yuu limpiándose las lágrimas para caminar pero su brazo fue agarrada por Ann

-No hay que desaprovechar esos boletos- dijo Ann sonriendo y tomando los boletos de las manos de del rubio

Cuando Ritsu llegó a su casa encontrándose con las luces apagadas después de que su padre lo hubiera traído de la casa de su tía Aiko, había ido con ella para preguntarle una cosa, camino hacia la sala para sentar en uno de los sofás pensando en las palabras de su tía.

 _ **''-Entonces que es lo me quieres preguntar- dijo la ojivioleta mirando a su sobrino**_

 _ **-Cada vez que veo a alguien me sonrojo- dijo mirando como su tía comía un pastelito debido a los antojos de su embarazo- cada vez que habla mi corazón late con rapidez y no sé qué es lo que siento?**_

 _ **-Ritsu lo que tu siente es amor- dijo la peliplata- Y dime quien es el afortunado?''**_

Suspiro mientras tomaba el boleto que se encontraba entre sus manos para luego sonreír sonrojado.

 _ **''-Si los boletos se agotaron para ese día- dijo Masamune comiendo una bolita de arroz junto a Ritsu, Ann, Chiaki, Yuu y Yoshiyuki**_

 _ **-Para dónde?- pregunto Yuu mirando sonrojados a Yoshiyuki ante la mirada de Chiaki que trataba de darle de comer**_

 _ **-Para la inauguración del nuevo parque de diversiones- dijo Yoshiyuki tratando de ignorar la mirada de Yuu**_

 _ **-Pero la inauguración no es este domingo?- pregunto Ann mirando a su amigo**_

 _ **-Si pero los boletos se vendieron en preventa y en taquilla desde dos meses- dijo el ojimiel con un aura depresiva- y había ahorrado para ir ese día''  
**_  
Ritsu sonrió por lo bajo al igual que Ann, decidido ese dia había llamado a su padre, Hazuki había que llamado al dueño del lugar para conseguir boleto lo irónico era que ambos habían ido a la misma universidad y eran amigos así que no fue difícil mientras que Ann había llamado a un amigo de su padre que era gerente del lugar y ese accedió darle pases personales. Sonrió al recordar el rostro agradecido del azabache pero borro la sonrisa al recordar que salía con Ann.

Yoshiyuki miraba las fotos del album, algunas recientes a su relación con Chiaki, algunas de la secundaria y se fijó en una en especial.

Ambos estaban sobre el pasto y el dormido mientras que Yuu estaba mirándolo con amor y dedicación, miro las fotos con Chiaki y luego con Yuu, ambos eran diferentes, con Yuu todo era tranquilo mientras que con Chiaki se sentía cómodo.

 _¿Chiaki o Yuu? ¿A cuál de los dos amaba?_

-Creo que es claro a quien- dijo sentándose en su cama para mirar por la ventana

Masamune no podría dormir con sólo mirar la cara emocionada de Ritsu al ver aceptado ir con él al parque de diversiones, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar su teléfono vibrar.

-Que quieres Ann?- pregunto el azabache a su ex

-Nada, solamente te quería decir si mañana tienes planes?-

-Si- contesto antes de apagar el teléfono y tirarlo lejos- Mañana por fin le podré decir mis sentimientos a Ritsu

Mientras que en otro lado una castaña pensaba como retener a al azabache de confesarse.


	8. Sentimientos Revelados

_**Sentimientos Revelados**_

 _26 de septiembre_

Dos varones se encontraban afueras del nuevo parque de diversiones, ambos habían llegado temprano para esperar a ambos castaños.

\- Ya se están tardando- dijo Masamune mirando su reloj mientras que Yoshiyuki que mantenía una mirada algo intranquila ante esto el azabache le pregunto- que sucede?

-Nada- susurró Yoshiyuki por lo bajo evitando ser escuchado por el ojimiel- Que debería hacer a partir de ahora?-

-Eh?- pregunto extrañado el azabache a su amigo

-Nada, sólo que tienes razón- dijo el castaño mirando hacia su derecha donde llegaban Chiaki y Ritsu- Aquí vienen

-Buenos días - dijo Ritsu sonrojado ante la mirada del azabache

\- Buenos días, Tori- dijo el ojivioleta acercándose a su novio para darle un beso en los labios pero el ojigris lo evadió poniendo su mejilla, ante esto Chiaki lo miro impresionado

\- Buenos días, Chiaki- contestó el ojigris, Chiaki ante la seriedad de su novio bajo la mirada

\- Buenos días, Ritsu - saludo el azabache intentando romper el ambiente incomodo que se había creado

Ritsu sonrió sonrojado de la mirada del azabache estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho alguien hablar atrás de él.

\- Así que todos vinieron- dijo Ann caminando hacia ellos junto a un Yuu tímido, un pelirrojo y un castaño

-No sabía que vendrías, Ann?- pregunto Ritsu ocultando los boletos tras su espalda

-Bueno, un amigo de mi padre que es el gerente le regaló cuatro boletos personales- dijo Ann pasando por el lado del ojiverde para tomar el brazo de Masamune- pero ayer Mune me dijo que saldría cono alguien y me dije que no podía desperdiciar los boletos así que invite a Yuu, a Haitani y Kanade del grupo C

\- Que bien- dijo Yoshiyuki mirando a su salvación

Pero por otra parte Chiaki miraba serio a Yuu que no apartaba la mirada de su novio por mientras que Masamune trataba de quitarse de encima a Ann ante la mirada de Ritsu, el ojiverde bajo la mirada para evitar ver la cara alegre de ambos.

\- Y bien que esperamos- dijo Chiaki tomando de la mano a Yoshiyuki para entrar ante la mirada de Mino y Yuu

-Nunca había entrado a un parque de diversiones- dijo Ann aun tomando el brazo de Masamune- Vamos

-Para mí y Ritsu es la tercera vez que hemos venido a un parque de diverciones- dijo Chiaki tomando del brazo a Yoshiyuki

-A si- dijo Yoshiyuki perdido en sus pensamientos

Haitani se acercó a Ritsu para tener una conversación ante la mirada celosa del azabache mientras que Yuu platicaba con Mino ante la mirada de Yoshiyuiki que se encontraba agarrado del brazo por Chiaki que no paraba de hablar sobre el baile de otoño que estaba por realizarse en tres días pero paró al ver que no le hacía caso y siguió la mirada de su novio para ver a Mino y Yuu platicando lo que le hizo sentir tristeza y enojo pero lo culto lo mejor que podía. Todos se subieron a diferentes juegos hasta llegar a la montaña rusa.

\- Eso fue asombroso- dijo Chiaki bajando del carrito- Cierto, Ritsu?

\- Si- respondió Ritsu sonriendo para abrazar a su amigo

Mientras que sus acompañantes los miraba con una mirada de incredulidad, ellos tenían ganas de vomitar y se encontraban mareados mientras que castaños estaban frescos.

\- Como es que ustedes están en perfectas condiciones?- pregunto Ann mirando a los castaños

-Bueno, ya hemos ido a otros lugares así que estar aquí es fácil para nosotros- dijo Ritsu mirándonos- aparte la adrenalina es parte de uno

El azabache miró al castaño sonreír hizo que algo se moviera en su corazoncito- Oigan no tiene hambre?- pregunto

-Tienes razón- dijo Yoshiyuki-Donde están Ritsu y Chiaki

-Ahí vienen- dijo Yuu señalando a los castaños que venían trayendo una canasta de cada uno

-A dónde fueron?- pregunto Shin al ojilila

-Dejamos esto con unos encargados-Respondio Chiaki señalando la canasta

\- Hay que buscar una mesa disponible- dijo Ritsu buscando por todo el lugar

\- Que tal hay?- pregunto el azabache al ver una mesa bajo la sombra de un árbol

\- Esta bien- dijo Chiaki ayudando a caminar al ojigris

-Delicioso!- dijeron los varones al ver los originis en la cesta- Los han hecho ustedes?

\- Si- respondieron ambos donceles sonrojados- Hay muchos

Mientras que Ann miraba celosa la escena y Yuu miraba la cesta pensando que él también hubiera traído algo de comer mientras que Chiaki servía un poco de Té a sus acompañantes, Ritsu no dejaba de hablar con Shin haciendo que el azabache se pusiera más celoso.

\- Que bien- dijo el ojimiel tomando el tercer origini- están deliciosos?

\- Si-dijo Yoshiyuki antes de tomar un sorbo a su bebida

\- No sabía que ustedes pudieran cocinar- dijo Mino mirando a Chiaki

\- Fue con la ayuda de mi papa y de tio Kotaro - respondió el ojilila

-No sabía que fueran primos?- pregunto Ann mirando a los castaños

-No lo somos - respondió Ritsu mirado a la castaña- somos amigos de la infancia incluso nuestros padres y abuelos pero se tratan como si fueran hermanos

\- Porque no comes más?- pregunto Mino al ojigris

\- Es cierto, todavía hay más- hablo el ojilila

-No, ya estoy lleno- respondió el ojigris mientras Chiaki se acercaba con una servilleta al ver una mancha en la comisura de los labios su novio- Tranquilo, puedo hacerlo yo

Pero Chiaki sonrió hasta que la voz del pelirrojo hablo- Ah, tienes un novio muy lindo

-Si- respondió el ojigris mientras miraba de reojo a Yuu que mantenía la mirada baja

\- Ah, estuvo asombroso el día- dijo Shin mirando a los demás en la estación de trenes- gracias por invitarme, ah, Chiaki, Ritsu

-Qué?-preguntaron los mencionados

\- Mizuki quiere verlos algún día de estos- dijo el pelirrojo antes de subir al tren junto a Mino

-Si- dijo Ritsu sonriendo- espero que podemos ir uno de estos días

El tren partió dejando a un azabache confundido- Quien es Mizuki?

-Ah, es el primo de Chiaki- respondió Ritsu- Hainati y el llevan un año de novios

\- Yo no sabía- dijo Yoshiyuki mirando a su novio

\- Casi no suelo hablar con mi familia "materna"- respondió Chiaki con una mueca de disgusto

\- Ah, ya llegaron por nosotros- dijo Ritsu viendo la limusina negra- Chiaki ya es hora

-Sí, adiós - dijo el ojilila despidiéndose sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla del ojigris

\- A dónde van?- pregunto Yuu al ver desaparecer la limusina

\- El padre de Ritsu los invito a pasar una noche en su casa- respondió el azabache

-El padre de Ritsu- dijo Yoshiyuki al recordar al hombre de cabellos plateados

\- Buenos nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Ann antes de tomar la mano a Yuu y subir al tren que los llevaría a su destino- Adiós

-Adiós- respondieron ambos varones antes de ver partir el tren

\- Ya llegó el mío- dijo el azabache- hasta mañana 

**SPOILER** (click to view)

 _ **Siempre procuro sonreír  
Y decir que estoy bien  
Pero este con quien este  
hay algo que me falta**_

Yoshiyuki miraba por donde se había ido su amigo mientras esperaba su tren pensaba y debía seguir con la relación con Chiaki aunque no le satisfacía hasta que recordó los momentos que había pasado con "su" mejor amigo.

 _"No puedo seguir con esto"_ pensó antes de enviar un mensaje.

 **"Necesito verte**

 **Yoshiyuki"**

 _ **En las noches que sufro  
por querer verte  
siento que voy a explotar **_

Yuu miraba el mensaje antes de apagar su teléfono pero sin antes enviar una respuesta.

 **"Yo también**

 **Yuu"**

Yoshiyuki sonrió de medio lado para mirar por la ventana del metro, mientras que Yuu esperaba junto a una sombrilla para mirar hacia arriba y ver caer la ligera lluvia que mojaba sus mejillas hasta que vio a Yoshiyuki salir de la estación.

 _ **Así se siente  
cuando te enamoras de alguien  
Quiero que estés a mi lado  
**_  
-Yuki- lo llamó para ver como el varón caminaba hacia él y quedarán frente a frente

\- Yuu- lo nombró

\- Eres un idiota...- dijo sonriendo de medio lado para luego borrarla-Por qué has venido?

\- Como de por qué?- volvió a preguntar el varón al ver las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos del ojicarmesi

\- No estas saliendo con Kirishima?- respondió mirando al ojigris- No lo quiero traicionar porque es un amigo para mi

Sin embargo, Yuu no pudo terminar al sentir los labios del ojigris sobre los suyos para callarlo haciéndolo abrir los ojos para luego separarse en busca de aire.

 _ **No, no es eso  
lo que quiero decir  
Me siento tan frustrada  
por no poder ser sincera**_

-Al que quiero es a ti- contestó abrazándolo

\- No, me siento mal por Kirishima- dijo Yuu derramando algunas lágrimas - Te he estado ayudando por me dijiste que te gustaba, elegí ayudarte pesar de mis sentimientos

 _ **Si solo hubiera  
una persona destinada a mi  
me gustaría que fueras tú  
Nunca he amado a nadie,  
como te amo a ti  
Hey! quiero que veas lo que siento en verdad  
**_  
-Lo siento- susurro Yoshiyuki- pero he dado cuenta que contigo a mi lado soy más feliz por ello, Chiaki me da igual- contestó antes de unir nuevamente sus labios

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, un ojilila miraba una foto de él y su novio cuando cumplieron la primera semana de novio hasta que un ojiverde miro la mirada melancólica de su amigo.

 _ **¿Con quién quieres estar?**_

 _ **Me duele recordar  
tu espalda solitaria**_

-Que sucede?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Yoshiyuki ha estado distante con migo- respondía

-Ah, sólo debe ser nervios verás que todo será igual que antes- respondio Ritsu abrasando a su amigo

-Si- respondió dudoso

 _ **En las noches que sufro  
por querer verte  
siento que voy a explotar  
Así se siente  
cuando te enamoras de alguien  
Quiero que estés a mi lado  
**_

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un varón de cabellos castaños besaba apasionadamente a un rubio que se entregaba a él, sabiendo que traicionaba a la persona que era novio de su ojigris.

-Te amo- susurró el ojicarmesi en el oído del ojigris al sentir la primera estocada

-Te amo- susurro para lamer el lóbulo de su pareja haciendo que gimiera de sorpresa- yo sólo quiero hacer esto contigo

\- Ámame- susurro el ojicarmesi

-Sólo te miraré a ti ni a nadie más- concluyó el ojigris para besar la frente de su amante

 _ **Nunca he amado a nadie  
Como te amo a ti  
Sea cual sea el futuro que me espere  
Tú eres la persona destinada para mi.**_


	9. La Revelacion

_**Revelación**_

 _ **19 de octubre**_

\- Chiaki!- grito Ritsu al ver a su amigo desmayarse en medio de la cancha deportiva, el ojiverde corrió hasta arrodillarse a lado del ojilila

-Que sucedió?- pregunto el profesor al ver a su alumno desmayado, el ojiverde no respondió, así que el maestro le hizo una señas a uno de sus alumnos varones- Llevarlo a la enfermería

-Si profesor- respondió el varón para cargar al estilo princesa al doncel

\- Onodera, ve con el- dijo el profesor al ver el rostro angustiado de su alumno

-Gracias profesor- exclamó Ritsu para seguir a su compañero a la enfermería

Ambos grupos platicaban de lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes, Yoshiyuki escuchaba las pláticas atrás de el.

\- Que le habrá ocurrido?

-No lo sé, sólo espero que no sea muy grave

-Pero Hatori no es el novio del presidente?

-Cierto, porque he no fue el?

\- Que ocurrió?- pregunto Chiak parpadeando ante la luz molesta que le entraba a sus ojos

-Que bien- hablo Ritsu al ver a su amigo recuperar la conciencia

-Qué ocurrió?- pregunto nuevamente el ojilila para luego sentir su garganta seca

\- Te desmayaste en medio de la clase de educación física- respondió el ojiverde tomando un vaso de agua que se encontraba en uno de los muebles a lado de la camilla para entregárselo al ojilila- toma

Chiaki tomó poco a poco el líquido, al ya a ver tomado lo suficiente dejó el vaso en el mueble que estaba a su lado- Y Yoshiyuki?

\- Estaba en la cancha- dijo el ojiverde neutro- me quede contigo

El ojilila ignoro la mirada del ojiverde, Ritsu había visto llegar a Yoshiyuki junto a Yuu como siempre pero durante estas tres semanas fue más especial porque ambos venían muy acaramelados que incluso no pasaba por desapercibido por todos incluso se veían muy juntos durante el baile de otoño, desgraciadamente no había podido asistir ese día al igual que Chiaki pero por lo que dijo una de sus compañeras, ambos se habían ido antes, también había notado las acciones del ojigris hacia Chiaki lo que llegaba a la conclusión de que le era infiel con Yuu pero negó con la cabeza pensando que era una estupidez.

\- No deberías estar con tu novio?- pregunto Masamune a su amigo que estaba mirando directamente a Yuu

-Ah, no está mejor con Ritsu- dijo el ojigris mirando al azabache

\- Últimamente te has portado muy seco con el- el azabache dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Supongo que tienes razón- contestó Yoshiyuki sin mirarlo

Masamune suspiro para volver hacia el frente y ver llegar a Ritsu trayendo en sus manos un justificante que al parecer el ojilila tendría que estar en la enfermería todo el día. Yoshiyuki sonrió de medio lado para mirar hacia Yuu que reía junto Ann después de haber participado en el voleibol.

-Anda dime- pidió la castaña al rubio que tenía la mirada avergonzada

-No- contestó Yuu cruzando de piernas para mirar hacia otro lado

-Vamos, Yuu soy tu mejor amiga- dijo Ann juntando sus manos y poniendo una cara de cachorrito degollado

\- Supongo que tienes razón- suspiro para luego mirar a su amiga para sonreír de medio lado antes de contestar - Yoshiyuki y yo pues...

-Un momento, porque estas así?- pregunto mirando a su amigo sonrojado

\- vino a mi casa durante estas tres semanas- susurró mirando hacia otro lado borrando su sonrisa- me siento como un traidor

\- De que hablas?- pregunto Ann mirando a su amigo

-Yoshiyuki y Yo nos estamos acostando-dijo Yuu bajando la mirada

Ann abrió los ojos de sorpresa para luego sonreír- Que atrevido

-No lo entiendes, Ann- dijo el ojicarmesi con lágrimas- Chiaki confía en mi al ser el amigo de su novio y lo traicione de la peor manera posible

\- Entonces dígan la verdad y hacia ambos estarán bien- hablo Ann sin quitar su sonrisa- Yoshiyuki no puede seguir engañando a Chiaki ni a ti así que tiene que hacerlo de un vez si quiere estar contigo

-Supongo que tienes razón- susurro para mirar a Yoshiyuki hablando con Ritsu que al parecer el ojiverde estaba enojado

\- Es tu novio!- gritó Ritsu furioso atrayendo la atención de todos- Ve ahora con el que te necesita!

Todos miraron a Yoshiyuki partir enojado y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, Yuu se sintió intimidado por la mirada del ojiverde le enviaba para luego ver como caminaba hacia el.

\- Podemos hablar?- pregunto Ritsu al ojicarmesi

Yuu asintió para luego mirar a su amiga, Ann asintió para caminar hacia la cancha de nuevo dejando a ambos donceles a solas.

\- Que se ofrece?- pregunto Yuu mirando al ojiverde que cruzaba los brazos

\- Que traes con Hatori-kun?- pregunto directo Ritsu

-Sólo somos amigos- respondió con dolor

-Esa ni tú te la crees- respondió indiferente- Solo quiero que te alejes de el, no quiero ver a mi amigo sufrir así que te lo advierto que si por alguna razón estas involucrado en esto, te costará caro

Ritsu camino hacia por donde había venido para ir a la enfermería y dejar a Yanase sorprendido por decir que tenía miedo, Ritsu caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a enfermería para escuchar sollozos, alertado corrió para ver a Chiaki con lágrimas en los ojos por mientras hacía puño con la manta.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Ritsu al ver el estado de su amigo

Chiaki no respondió hasta sentir unas horribles náuseas para tomar el bote de basura a su lado y expulsar todo con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, mientras que, el oiiverde se sentó a su lado para frotar la espalda de su amigo.

-Tranquilo- susurró hasta que una idea le vino a la mente haciéndolo aterrorizar- Chiaki tú y Yoshiyuki?

-Si él y yo que?- pregunto al sentirse mejor y mirar a su amigo con ojos cansados

-Tuvieron relaciones con protección?- pregunto Ritsu temiendo la respuesta

-Si, por que...- no terminó de preguntar hasta que recordó esa vez que ambos había tenido relaciones en el viejo almacén de educación física y su primera vez - Sólo dos veces pasó

-Chiaki es posible que..

-Supongo que tienes razón- susurro por lo bajó para luego sonreír- tengo que confirmarlo

-Si quieres te acompañó- pregunto el ojiverde

-No- dijo Chiaki sorprendiendo al ojiverde- quiero hacer esto yo sólo

Ritsu sonrió de medio lado para luego asentir.

\- No deberías estar con Chiaki?- pregunto Masamune al ver a su amigo tranquilo bajo la sombra de un árbol

Yoshiyuki no respondió sólo se limitó a mirar hacia adelante pesando en la conversación que tuvo con su madre.

 _ **"-Y cómo vas con Kirishima-kun?- pregunto una ojivioleta de cabellos chocolate a su hijo que estaba tomando te**_

 _ **-Bien, por qué?- pregunto Yoshiyuki mirando a la mujer**_

 _ **-ah, le tengo estima y mucho cariño hijo- dijo la mujer sirviendo más arroz- incluso es perfecto como para que sea la madre de tus hijos**_

 _ **\- Porque lo dices?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño**_

 _ **-Es tan lindo y tierno con el hijo de la vecina cuando viene de la escuela, se queda a cuidarlo cuando la mujer se va a trabajar- dijo Yukiko mirando a su hijo- y por eso espero que es su noviazgo vaya excelente"**_

-Tks, que molestia- susurro molesto Yoshiyuki

Él azabache negó con la cabeza mirando a su amigo y caminar de regreso para ver a Ann caminado hacia el con una sonrisa, debía dejar las cosas en claro con ella.

\- Como esta mi novio- dijo Ann mirando al azabache

-Ann ya no somos nada- dijo el azabache mirando a la castaña

\- Porque lo dice? claro aún somos novios- dijo la castaña mirando al azabache

\- No lo entiendes Ann!- grito Masamune furioso atrayendo la atención de toda la escuela que en esos momentos estaban en receso- Tú y yo nunca tuvimos algo! así que déjame en paz!

Ann miro a todas las alumnos platicar de ellos para luego ver al azabache marcharse dejándola sola. Las horas escolares transcurrieron hasta dar finalizadas.

-A dónde vas?- pregunto Yoshiyuki al ver a su amante irse sin el

-Me voy a casa- susurro sin mirarlo

-Voy contigo- dijo tomando sus cosas para seguir al ojicarmesi

-No- gritó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- tienes que ir té con el

-No, terminaré con el- susurro mirándolo- ya no quiero seguir con el por qué te amo a ti

\- Por favor, termina con el- dijo pegando su cabeza en el pecho del ojigris

Ritsu miraba desde la entrada aquella pareja para luego apretar los puños de ira, Masamune le había pedido que lo esperara para poder hablar.

\- Ah, Ritsu- lo llamó al verlo parado en marco de la puerta del salón de alado

\- Que?- pregunto el ojiverde mirando a su amigo

\- Vamos a un lugar más privado- pidió bajando la mirada

-Si

-Bien, Kirishima- dijo la medico- en unos días estarán los resultados

-Gracias- dijo

\- De nada- dijo la médico ofreciendo una sonrisa

El castaño salió del consultorio para suspirar, salió a paso rápido del hospital pensando si eran positivos regresaría para pedir una consulta con el obstetra.

-Y dime que es lo que quieres hablar Takano- dijo el ojiverde antes de tomar un sorbo de su smoothie de frutas

\- Bueno te lo he querido decir desde antes- dijo para suspirar para calmar sus nervios- Tú me gustas incluso te amo y quiero que seas mi novio?

Ritsu casi se ahoga con la bebida para luego mirar al azabache tosiendo- Q...que? pero yo creí que Ann era tu novia

\- Nunca tuvimos algo- declaró sin mirarlo- sólo quería tener el valor para poder confesarme a ti, sólo eso quería

Ritsu se sonrojo para luego mirar a al azabache-Si, mi respuesta es si

Al día siguiente, el cielo se encontraba nublado amenazando con llover.

 _ **Salón 1-2B  
**_  
Todos se encontraban platicando hasta que la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Chiaki que traía puesto su abrigo y bufanda para caminar directamente hacia el lugar donde esta Yoshiyuki platicando con Yuu.

-Podemos hablar?- pregunto mirando a ambos

-Claro- respondió debido a que el también quería hablar con el- Cuando?

-Durante el receso en el tejado si es posible- dijo para caminar hacia lo perecederos

El ojigris vio como el ojilila dejaba su abrigo y bufanda en su lugar, para luego mirar hacia Yuu que lo miraba con tristeza.

-Te enteraste- Yuu agudizó su oído al escuchar a su compañera hablar- Takano y Kohinata nunca fueron novios

-Kyaaa!- dijo un doncel- entonces tendré una oportunidad

-No- negó la chica para después agregar- me entere que Masamune no tardó ni tres horas en conseguir novio

-Y quién es?

-Ritsu Onodera

Yuu abrió los ojos para mirar hacia adelante mientras pensaba en su amiga.

 _Salón 1-1A_

\- Kyaaa! que linda pareja hacen- dijo una peliroja mirando a la pareja

-Tienes razón- dijo la rubia a su lado

Ritsu se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre la de el.

\- Tranquilo- susurro Masamune al oído de su novio

Mientras que una castaña miraba la pareja enojada para luego mirar al frente y apretar los puños, necesitaba hacer algo para tener a Masamune a lado suyo. Las clases continuaron pero para muchos fue raro ver al presidente de la clase salir cada minuto al baño.

-Presidente, sub presidente y tesorero de la clase B- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos castaños entrando a la aula de clases

-Aquí- dijo Chiaki para caminar hacia la mujer que estaba en la entrada- Que sucede?

-Tenemos reunión durante el receso- contestó la mujer entregándole un papeleo al ojilila- llenarlo e ir

\- Si- el ojilila camino a su lugar para tomar una pluma y empezar a rellenar el formulario para después mirar hacia atrás y dar una triste sonrisas para continuar

El toque sonó haciendo que el ojilila saliera corriendo hacia los primero pisos junto a una peliazul y un pelinegro.

-Que hago aquí?- pregunto Yuu llegando al tejado

-Quiero que se lo digamos juntos- dijo el ojigris acercándose al rubio para abrazarlo- ahorita mismo está en una reunión se lo diré al final de las clases

\- Esta bien Kirishima, ya puede irse- dijo la mujer mirando al ojilila ante la miraba de una castaña que sonría burlona

El ojilila tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir corriendo, mientras que en el tejado Yuu sintió la mano del ojigris desabrochar los botones de su americana, subió la mirada para sentir su labios siendo devorados por los del contrario.

\- aquí no- dijo separándose para tomar aire

-Nadie viene- susurro para besar el cuello del rubio

Chiaki caminaba a paso rápido hasta llegar a las escaleras y subirlas hasta llegar a la puerta pero antes de tomar el pomo algo lo detuvo para mirar atravez de la ventanilla para creer que es un sueño.

Yuu y Yoshiyuki teniendo relaciones.

\- Imposible- susurro mirando la escena para luego caminar hacia atrás y regresar mientras no podía sacarse las palabras que su novio le había dirigido a Yuu

 **"Te amo"**


	10. En cuerpo y Alma

_**En cuerpo y alma**_

 _21 de Octubre_

 **Tres días después**

-Yanase, podría quedarse- ordenó Chiaki al ver como el ojicarmesi salía por la puerta

-Sí presidente- respondió Yuu despidiéndose de sus compañeros para caminar hacia donde se encontraba el ojilila parado

El silencio fue rompiendo por un golpe hizo eco dentro de aquel salón, Yuu abrió fuertemente los ojos al sentir como su mejilla izquierda le dolía aun así no se atrevía a mirar a Chiaki a los ojos.

-Creía que eras mi amigo!- grito el ojilila aún con la mano levantada para bajarla- Confíe en ti y tu me traicionaste!

-Lo siento, Kirishima- susurro el ojicarmesi sin levantar la mirada- Pero no me pude controlar, lo amo

\- Aléjate de el!- grito el ojilila con lágrimas- Te lo suplico! no por mí! sino por mi bebé!

Yuu abrió impresionado los ojos para mirar como el ojilila tocaba su vientre con lágrimas en sus mejillas- Imposible! no es verdad! es mentira!

-No lo es- respondió entre lágrimas el ojilila- Tengo apenas cuatro semanas, por favor aléjate de el! Te lo suplico

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta los saco de su atmósfera para ver al ojigris con los ojos abiertos, Yuu antes de correr hacia el Chiaki corrió para ocultar su rostro en el pecho del ojigris y llorar.

-Tori, no me dejes- susurro entre sollozos- por favor

Yoshiyuki miro a Yuu para luego mirar al ojilila que no paraba de sollozar, lo abrazo para luego mirar al rubio y susurrar un lo siento.

\- Ven vamos a casa- susurro aun abrazando al ojilila para salir del aula

-Si- dijo el ojilila antes de secar sus lágrimas con sus manos

Yuu al ver a la pareja salir, apretó los puños para mirar hacia abajo mientras pensaba si sólo él era un juguete para el ojigris mientras que en otro salón, Ann no dejaba de pensar que debía la encontrar la forma de separar al azabache del ojiverde. Yoshiyuki caminaba por delante del ojivioletas mientras esté lo seguía a pasos lentos.

-Tori-lo llamó el ojilila al castaño que caminaba delante de el

-Eh, que?- pregunto el ojigris hasta que sintió un leve escozor el su mejilla y miro a Chiaki que tenía la mano levantada y con ira en su mirada para luego sentir una leve presión en sus labios

-Podemos desviarnos por hoy- susurró antes de tomar la mano del ojigris y llevarlo al parque

\- Y queréis hacer en nuestra primera cita?- pregunto Masamune al ojiverde que miraba por las vitrinas

-Vamos al cine- dijo Ritsu tomando la mano de su novio para correr hacia el cine

-Por querías venir aquí?- pregunto el ojigris al ver tan callado a su novio

-Tori, no sé cómo decírtelo- hablo mirando hacia abajo

-Decirme que?- pregunto mirándolo pero la respuesta lo hizo sorprenderse que camino hacia atrás

 _"Estoy embarazado"_

\- No es posible- susurro Yoshiyuki mirando al ojilila- no es cierto, cada vez que lo hacíamos era con protección

-La primera vez nos olvidamos - susurro mirando al suelo- mientras que la otra vez me dijiste que se había roto el condón

Yoshiyuki estaba en shock mientras que su novio lloraba en silencio, salió de su shock para retroceder.

-No creo que ese bebé sea mío- susurro sin mirarlo

-q...que?- pregunto Chiaki levantando la mirada- Este bebé si es tuyo

-Como estas seguro?- pregunto Yoshiyuki al ojilila- Yuu me contó que estos días has estado viendo con Kanade

-Es por que íbamos a la misma escuela media- dijo Chiaki sin poder creer que a su novio le haiga dicho esas cosas

-Y por qué no mejor le dices a Kanade que esperas un hijo de el- dijo el ojigris cruzando de brazos

-Yuu te mintió- sollozaba Chiaki mirado a su novio- yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

\- No sé si creerte- susurro para caminar alejándose de Chiaki dejándolo con lágrimas

Sin embargo, Ritsu se sorprendió al ver a su amigo sólo, miro a su novio que asintió para correr a lado de Chiaki y pero el ojilila sollozaba en silencio.

\- Que sucedió?- pregunto Ritsu llegando al lado de su amigo

-Tori no cree que sea su hijo- susurró con la mirada baja

-Ven vamos a otro lugar- dijo el ojiverde para abrazarlo y caminar

Pero, el ojilila al dar el primer paso su vista se oscureció para caer en los brazos del ojiverde inconsciente.

-Chiaki!- grito Ritsu preocupado por su amigo que se encontraba inconsciente entre sus brazos- Chiaki!

-Vamos- dijo Masamune cargando al ojilila estilo princesa- a donde lo llevamos?

-El restaurante está aquí cerca- respondió Ritsu para caminar delante de el y guiarlo

El lugar era pequeño y se encontraba cerca de las orillas de la playa, Ritsu abrió la puerta del lugar para ver a su abuelo en la barra.

-Ritsu que sucede?- pregunto Tsukishima a su nieto que venía con la respiración alterada

-Está aquí Hiroki?- pregunto tratando de regular su respiración

-Que sucede?- pregunto el ojicastaño saliendo de la cocina limpiando sus manos con un trapo

Ritsu suspiro de alegría para luego abrir las puertas y entrar Masamune cargando a Chiaki que todavía estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos.

-Vengan a la sala de descanso- dijo Hiroki mirando al varón para caminar hacia atrás del lugar cerca de una bodega- Acuesta lo ahí

Dijo señalando un sofá marrón cerca de lo lockers, Masamune asintió mientras Ritsu ayudaba a Hiroki a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios pero los nervios no lo dejaban tranquilo hasta que Ritsu lo encontró. Ambos castaños se acercaron al inconsciente con un algodón remojado en alcohol para pasarlo por su nariz haciendo que el ojilila poco a poco despertará.

-Qué ocurrió?- pregunto el ojilila mirando el blanco techo del lugar

-Te desmayaste- dijo Ritsu saliendo del lugar por un vaso de agua

-Que es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunto Hiroki a su hijo

\- No quiero hablar de eso- susurró Chiaki desviando la mirada hasta que sintió nauseas que hizo que tomará el bote de basura para vomitar

Hiroki acarició la espalda de su hijo para que se sintiera mejor- Tranquilo

Tsukishima veía Chiaki con el ceño fruncido hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza- Chiaki estas embarazado?

El ojilila abrió los ojos de impresión para mirar al mayor de los ojiverde que esperaba una repuesta mientras que Hiroki miraba a su unigénito.

-Si- su voz había salido como un susurro pero fuerte y claro

\- Los dejamos hablar a solas- dijo Kotaro saliendo de la sala de descanso junto a Tsukishima y Masamune

\- Gracias- dijo Kotaro al ver al varón- por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre

-No esperaba conocerlos de esta manera- contestó el azabache para luego hacer una leve inclinación- Takano Masamune, soy novio de Ritsu

\- Que? a eres el chico que le llevó esa vez la tarea a Ritsu- dijo Kotaro mirando al azabache

\- Si- dijo Masamune

-Matsumoto Tsukishima- Dijo el castaño mayo para luego señalar al ojiverde a su lado- el es mi hijo y "madre" de Ritsu, Izumi Kotaro pero supongo que ya lo sabes

\- Un gusto conocerte- dijo Kotaro sonriendo al azabache mientras veía por el pasillo a Ritsu caminando con un vaso de agua

Hiroki y Chiaki no se atrevían a dirigirse la palabra hasta que Hiroki suspiro y miro al ojilila que mantenía una mirada pérdida.

-Supongo que dejarás la escuela apenas se note- dijo Hiroki mirando a su hijo

Chiaki asintió sin atreverse a mirar a su padre-Yoshiyuki desconfía de mi, dijo que no era su hijo

-Que?- pregunto enojado Hiroki- pero siempre has estado con el

\- No- susurró para mirar a su " Madre"- últimamente pasa más tiempo con Yuu

\- Yuu?- pregunto hasta que le vino la imagen del rubio ojicarmesi- supongo que tenía razón para desconfiar de el

\- Papa, ya no se que hacer- dijo tapando la cara con sus manos

-Tranquilo, cuenta con mi apoyo, siempre- dijo para sentarse a su lado y besar su frente

\- Por que no te quedas a dormir a mi casa por hoy- dijo Masamune mirando a su novio

\- Si- susurró para mirar a su papa que limpiaba la barra de servicio

\- Ve con cuidado- dijo Kotaro sonriendo a su hijo

\- Si- respondió antes de tomar la mano del azabache

Kotaro escucho la puerta abrirse y mostrarse a Hiroki que tenía la mirada pérdida- Y?

-Yoshiyuki le fue infiel- respondió- y esta en cinta

Kotaro y Tsukishima quedaron pálidos al escuchar la respuesta del castaño hasta que Tsukishima volvió a hablar- Supongo que tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia

-Impresionante, tienes tantos libros- dijo Ritsu entrando a la habitación de su novio y ver los libros regados en el suelo

-Algunos son regalo de mis padres mientras que otros son algunos que busco- dijo el azabache para entregarle un vaso de té al ojiverde para luego sentarse en la cama

Ritsu dejó el vaso en el escritorio para ver los libros del azabache hasta que sintió unos brazos lo aprisionaban en un abrazo y dejaban un rastro de besos en su cuello.

\- Mune- suspiro para luego sentir como desabrochaban los botones de su americana hasta que volvió a sus sentidos y se apartó bruscamente del azabache- pero creo que que era un error quedarme

El ojimiel tomó la muñeca del castaño para llevarlo hasta su cama y tumbarlo quedando el encima del castaño para luego besarle mientras que el ojiverde trataba de quitárselo de encima.

\- Espera- susurro Ritsu mirando a los ojos del azabache- yo no estoy listo todavía

\- Tranquilo que estarás bien- susurro el ojimiel al oído del castaño- se que es tu primera vez

-Entonces- susurró antes de abrazar al azabache- confío en ti

Masamune sonrió antes de seguir con su trabajo de desnudar a su novio, primero la americana seguido del chaleco para continuar con el nudo de la corbata por mientras no dejaba de besar al ojiverde mientras que el castaño con torpeza desabrochaba los botones de la americana del azabache para luego quitárselo y seguir con el nudo de la corbata, ambos se separaron en busca de aire, el azabache atacó el cuello del castaño por mientras desabrochaba lo botones de la camisa blanca del castaño mientras que el ojiverde tiro la corbata y seguía con los botones de la camisa del azabache por mientras no paraba de gemir haciendo que el ojimiel se exitará más.

\- Espera- gimió al sentir como el azabache empezaba a chupar el rosado pezón mientras que al otro lo presionaba mientras que este no dejaba de gemir haciendo que se excitara mas el ojimiel- mu...nee espera

-No - dijo para mirarlo y besar los labios del ojiverde para desabrochar el short del castaño y bajarlo junto a la ropa interior el azabache trago seco al ver la vista: el ojiverde con lágrimas acumuladas, su cabello completamente desordenado en la almohada, sonrojados con los labios entre abiertos, lo único que tenía era la camisa desabrochada y la medias mientras que el tenía la camisa a medio desabotonada y seguía con su pantalón- te haré sentir mejor

\- Espera- gimio al sentir como el azabache enguñia su miembro para luego dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás- -Ahg... es..espera

El azabache lamia la punta para luego engullirlo completo haciendo que Ritsu temblara de la excitación que sentía.

\- mune...e...s...espera .. ..ne...- gimio al sentir el vaivén más rápido-...ma...asamune...Ahhhh.!- grito al sentir como el azabache se pasaba su esencia

\- Te viniste rápido- dijo el azabache mirando a Ritsu agotado- Ritsu

El ojiverde vio tres dedos adelante de el, captando la señal, lamió uno por uno de una manera que el azabache le empezará a doler su miembro, al verlos completamente lubricados, separó las piernas del castaño para ver la rosada entrada del ojiverde, con delicadeza metió el primero que hizo que Ritsu diera un respingo de dolor e incomodidad, al ver que el primero entraba y salía con facilidad metió el segundo para empezar a moverlos en tijera y meter el tercero, al encontrase lo suficiente dilatado, el azabache beso la frente de Ritsu para tomar el paquetito que ser encontraba en su mesita de noche y abrirlo ante la mirada del ojiverde.

-Tranquilo- susurro para ponerse el condón sin antes robarle un beso a su novio- con esto evitarás quedar en estado

Ritsu asintió, el azabache con cuidado empezó a meter la punta de su miembro mientras que el castaño se abrazaba más fuerte al azabache.

-Tranquilo ya pasará el dolor- susurro en el oído del ojiverde

Ritsu asintió, Masamune se movía lentamente hasta hacer los movimientos más frenéticos llenando la habitación de gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos amantes que se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

\- Masamune- gimio el ojiverde en el oído del azabache por mientras revolvía el cabello del azabache- te amo

-Ritsu- susurro para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso empezando una batalla la cual el azabache ganó- yo también te amo

\- Masamune...me ..v..ve..ngo- gimio el ojiverde para sentir como el azabache aumentaba sus embestidas y tomaba su miembro

-Ahhhhh!- gritaron ambos al llegar juntos, el azabache dentro del ojiverde mientras que el castaño entre los dos

Ritsu beso los labios del azabache antes de caer dormido, mientras que el azabache salía de el pero hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver el condón roto.

\- sólo espero que no haiga consecuencias- susurro para luego acostarse a lado del castaño y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.


	11. Verdad

_**Verdad**_

 **24 de Octubre**

\- Que haces?- pregunto Chiaki mirando a Ritsu que se encontraba viendo un catálogo de restaurantes para noche buena

\- Ninguno de estos sitios me interesan para tener mi primera navidad con Masamune- susurro mientras recogía las revistas para ponerlas en el cajón donde mantenía guardado algunas cosas con cuidado

\- Pero para eso faltan dos meses- dijo el ojilila sentándose en la cama de su amigo- todavía estamos a mitad de Octubre

\- Si pero yo quiero estar listo todo para ese día- dijo el ojiverde con un puchero- por cierto como vas

\- Eh? a él embarazo- susurró mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación del ojiverde- calmado aunque tengo una que otra molestia

\- Saldrás bien- susurro el menor mientras caminaba a la cama y tomaba la mano del ojilila- sólo espero que el bebé tenga todo de ti

\- Por cierto- dijo el ojilila mirando al ojiverde- ya tuviste relaciones con Takano?

\- Eh?!- pregunto sorprendido el ojiverde para después sonrojarse- si- susurró apartando su mirada

\- Al menos lo hicieron con protección?- pregunto Chiaki con una sonrisa mirando el sonrojado rostro del ojiverde

-Chiaki, eso es vergonzoso- respondió el ojiverde tapando su cara con una almohada-Pero si nos hemos protegido

\- Que bien y como le ha ido con su ex?- dijo el ojilila riéndose de la mirada que tenía el ojiverde

-No muy bien-respondió Ritsu suspirando-Ann le pide que regresen pero el se niega

-Debe ser porque te ama demasiado- o me equivoco

-No-respondió cruzando los brazos

Ritsu sonrió leve mientras que Chiaki miraba como su amigo miraba al frente sonriendo mientras acariciaba su plano vientre donde crecía un nuevo ser humano, sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien a partir de ahora

\- Por cierto?- dijo Ritsu mirando al castaño que estaba comiendo, de seguro eran sus antojos- Ya cuántos meses tienes?

\- Bueno- dijo el ojilila sentándose en la cama con cuidado- To-Hatori-san y yo iniciamos nuestra relación en septiembre

Ritsu sabía que el castaño ya no llamaba al ojigris con aquel sobrenombre que le puso el, si no con su apellido.

-Pero empezamos a tener relaciones finales de septiembre por lo que estoy por de un mes

-Increíble-respondió Ritsu mirando al mayor de los dos- Me gustaría tener un bebe de Masamune en un futuro

-Espero que sea igual de lindo que tu-dijo riendo para abrazar al menor- Ritsu solo quiero que seas feliz

-Igual lo deseo para ti-respondió al mirar las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos del ojiazul

-Aún no sé qué hice mal para que el ya no me ame-respondió ocultando su cara entre sus manos

-Ya no te atormente con eso-respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo- solo piensa en tu bebe que te necesita más que nunca

-Tienes razón

-Y cómo vas con Ann?-pregunto Kotoko, la madre de Masamune, una mujer de 40 años parecida físicamente a su hijo pero versión mujer

-Yo ya no estoy con ella-respondió el azabache mirando su libro de Física

-A no-respondió la muer con felicidad y sorprendida- pero últimamente andas suspirando de amor, no me digas, te gusta alguien?

-Mama-dijo Masamune intentando no ahogarse con el vaso de agua que tomaba

-Mira que guardadito te lo tenías-dijo Kotoko con una sonrisa-Quien es?

-Ritsu Onodera- respondió Masamune ignorando el brillo en los ojos de su progenitora

-Vaya- respondió Kotoko con una sonrisa- eso no me lo esperaba, solo espero que pueda conocerlo formalmente un dia

-Así será madre-respondió Masamune con una sonrisa

Yuu miraba por la ventana de su amante el atardecer de ese día, en su mente no podían dejar de sonar las palabras que le había dicho Chiaki el dia de ayer.

 _ **''Tu no entiendes yo soy y seguiré siendo su novio y el papa de su hijo mientras el siga acostándose contigo debido a que está confundiendo sus sentimientos por mí en ti''**_

-Tiene razón- susurro Yuu al aire mientras contenía sus lágrimas- solo soy su amante

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yoshiyuki al ver a su amante con la mirada baja

-Yuki, ¿Tú me amas?-pregunto Yuu sin mirarlo mientras ponía sus brazos arriba de su pecho

-Claro que te amo-respondió Hatori acercándose por detrás del rubio-¿Por qué lo dudas? Fue acaso Chiaki?

-Si-respondió Yuu ocultando su rostro entre sus manos- termina con él, por favor

-Claro que lo hare-respondió Yuki

-Pues no veo que lo hagas!-grito Yuu enfrentando cara a cara al ojigris- estoy harto de que solo sea tu amante quiero ser algo más que eso, así que decide

-Mañana lo iré a ver a su casa-respondió Yoshiyuki con una mueca de disgusto

-No, hazlo ahora-hablo Yuu con seriedad- a pesar de que vives con tu familia a dos cuadras de la casa de Chiaki está casi cercas, iremos a verlo ahora

-De acuerdo-respondió Yoshiyuki tomando algunas prendas de su ropero sin mirar a su amante ''Perdóname Chiaki''

Ann miraba el edificio que estaba frente a ella, era uno de los hospitales de su padre, sabía que podía hacerse los análisis clínicos en este lugar y podrían alterarlos. Chiaki caminaba hacia la cocina para un vaso de agua para él cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre.

-Quien seria a estas horas?- se preguntó al ver el reloj que se encontraba en colgado en la pared, se encogió de hombros para caminar hacia la puerta

Chiaki se quedó congelado al ver en su puerta a su novio y a su ex amigo, recuperándose del shock decidió hablar-Que hacen aquí?-pregunto mirando a ambos

-Chiaki solo quiero decirte algo urgente-declaro Yoshiyuki sin atreverse a mirar al ojilila

-Que sucede?-pregunto mirando a Yuu indiscretamente

-Yo...quiero terminar contigo- respondió Yoshiyuki bajando la mirada ante la sorpresa reflejada del ojilila

-Jajajaja...debes estar bromeando-dijo Chiaki intentando reír- por favor dime que es una mentira

Yoshiyuki negó con la cabeza mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Yuu miraba todo tomando la mano de Hatori en todo el momento.

-Lo sentimos pero ya no podíamos seguir con esto-hablo Yuu ganándose una mirada de odio de Chiaki- Pero yo amo a Yuki así como el a mi, por favor entiéndelo

-Que tengo que entender?-pregunto Chiaki con una sonrisa triste- Que te cogía cada vez que yo lo rechazaba? Que te dejara en cuanto se aburra de ti y vendrá a mí en busca de perdón, lo se

Con esto cerró la puerta en frente de ambos dejándolos completamente en shock a ambos amantes.


	12. Pasado y Presente

_**Pasado y Presente**_

 _ **1 de Noviembre**_

Chiaki agarraba fuertemente el W.C. con fuerza mientras vomitaba, ese día había despertado con mareos, náuseas y vómitos.

-Chiaki te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hiroki entrando a la habitación de su hijo pero al escuchar ruidos provenientes de baño, camino hacia donde se encontraba su hijo con la cara pálida para sentarse a su lado y quitarle algunos cabellos de la frente- está bien que por ahora faltaras un poco a la escuela

-No puedo- respondió Chiaki mientras recargaba su cabeza en el retrete- soy el presidente de la clase y tengo que asistir diario a las clases

-Deja que Nimura se encargue por hoy-respondió Hiroki preocupado por su hijo- por favor

Chiaki asintió para volver a vaciar su estómago, ante esto Hiroki se quedó junto a él, de manera inconsciente recordó cuando estaba embrazado de Chiaki.

 _ **''-Hiro-san te encuentras bien?-pregunto Nowaki entrando al baño después de haber despertado por los ruidos provenientes**_

 _ **-No vengas!-grito Hiroki desde el baño para volver vomitar**_

 _ **Nowaki siendo omiso a las palabras de su novio, entro al baño para encontrar a Hiroki recarga en los azulejos del baño de su novio peliazul.**_

 _ **-Hiro-san deberíamos ir al médico- dijo Nowaki preocupado por la palidez del doncel**_

 _ **-Es normal- respondió**_ __ _ **Hiroki medio sonriendo para acariciar su vientre de tres meses- no es necesario preocuparnos**_

 _ **-Lo sé- respondió**_ __ _ **Nowaki abrazando a su novio- Tengo miedo de que tu hermana o tus padres te hagan algo durante el embarazo**_

 _ **-No te preocupes- respondió**_ __ _ **recordando cuando sus padres se enteraron de su embarazo para correrlo posteriormente de su casa diciendo que era una vergüenza para ellos estar embarazado sin estar casado**_

 _ **-Ya no llores- respondió**_ __ _ **besando las mejillas de su novio- Solo recuerda que nuestro bebe puede sentir tu animo**_

 _ **-Tienes razón- respondió**_ __ _ **recargándose en el pecho del peli azul- aunque apenas tenemos 16 casi 17 tengo miedo**_

 _ **-No te preocupes siempre estaré**_ __ _ **con ustedes''**_

-Tonto no cumpliste tu promesa- respondió mientras sentía sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas-Nowaki

Ritsu miraba el calendario de su celular pensando que su ciclo iniciaría el 6 suspiro para guardar su teléfono y suspirar mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima de su pupitre para ocultar su rostro.

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto Masamune a su novio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños

-Mune- llamo Ritsu a su novio- podríamos ir a mi casa hoy

-Para?-pregunto mirando el rostro aun sonrojado de su novio

-Quiero que me ''enseñes'' matemáticas- dijo enfatizando la palabra enseñes

-Claro-respondió con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que su castaño le había querido decir

 _Tiempo de Receso_

\- Que te sucede?- pregunto Ann a su amigo que se encontraba mirando su libreta

"- Que tengo que entender?- pregunto Chiaki con unas sonrisa triste- que te cogía cada vez que yo lo rechazaba? que te dejara en cuanto se aburra de ti y vendrá a mí en busca de perdón, lo sé"

Yuu suspiro mientras evitaba llorar pues no sabía si el castaño le había dicho la verdad o simplemente había dicho esas palabras por despecho.

-No me rendiré- susurro mientras apretaba su lapicero para tomar su libreta y salir de la cafetería

Ann miro como el castaño salía de la cafetería para bufar por lo bajo, pero vio como un azabache y un castaño entraban a la cafetería tomados de la manos iba a caminar hacia ellos cuando sintió un jalón de manos, volteo a ver haca atrás con el ceño fruncido encontrándose con una mirada castaña enfadada.

-Que haces?-pregunto Ann mirando hacia la chica- suéltame

-Ya basta- grito la joven- si sigues así terminaras mal

-Quien eres para decirme que debo hacer?-pregunto Ann enfadada- No te conozco para que te metas en mis asuntos, senpai

-No pero si no lo haces te arrepentirás- termino de decir la chica para pasar por un lado de Ann

-Tks, quien se cree- dijo chasqueando los dientes para luego buscar con la mirada a Masamune y a Ritsu pero al no encontrarlos bajo la mirada frustrada

 _ **''Hermanito espero que puedas perdóname un día, aunque tú no te des cuenta vigilare a Ritsu desde la sombra are lo que nunca pude hacer contigo''**_

La campana sono para que los alumnos regresaran a sus clases, Yuu miraba a su novio que platicaba por su teléfono, la profesora no llegaba.

-Chiaki- Yuu al escuchar el nombre abrió fuertemente los ojos- Entiende no puedo ir, acompañare a Yuu a su casa, no espera, tks me colgó

-Que quería?-pregunto Yuu al ver el rostro de cansancio del ojigris

-No ocurre nada- respondió para luego suspirar –Chiaki me pidió que fuera con él al primer ultrasonido pero me negué y se enojó diciendo que tu solo me engañas y que me confundes para luego colgarme ha sido igual desde que terminamos

Yuu sentía su garganta seca al ver el rostro triste de Chiaki, para luego bajar la mirada con remordimiento. Las clases continuaron para ambas aulas hasta el toque de salida, los alumnos salían platicando de trabajos y ensayos mientras que Yuu mientras tomaba la mano de Yoshiyuki para caminar hacia los lokers de la escuela con un silencio cuando sintió un jalón y después una cachetada.

-Eres una puta!-grito Ritsu atrayendo la mirada de todos que pasaban por ahí- Chiaki me conto todo!

Yuu no podía contestar, miro hacia donde se encontraba Yuki siendo sostenido por un neutro Masamune.

-Si tenía razón con respecto a ti!-grito nuevamente Ritsu- te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso, vámonos Mune

Ambos amantes pasaron por su lado dejándolo a el con una mejilla roja, Hatori se acercó con el junto a Ann después de haber escuchado los gritos.

-Mira cómo te dejaron- dijo Ann al ver el tono rojizo de la cachetada que le había dado Ritsu- Se paso

-No yo lo tenía merecido-respondió Yuu con los ojos cristalizados- pero no perdonare a Chiaki por esto

Ambos castaños miraron como el ojigris libraba sus lágrimas con furia.

-Ya llegue papa -dijo Ritsu entrando con Masamune a la casa para quitarse la bufanda y el abrigo

-Ah, Ritsu-dijo Kotaro al ver a su hijo- ah, Takano

-Como ha estado, Señor Kotaro

-Bien gracias- respondió con una sonrisa

-Papa- dijo Ritsu al mayor- Masamunepor hoy se quedara aquí para ayudarme con las matemáticas

-Bien – dijo Kotaro sonriendo- pero utilicen condón porque aún soy joven para tener nietos

-Papa- dijo sonrojado Ritsu para luego tomar la mano de su novio- vamos

-Con permiso- dijo el azabache entrando a la casa

Caminaron por el pasillo para llegar a la tercera habitación a la deracha que le correspondía a Ritsu, al entrar a la habitación que era un poco grande de color crema, con una cama, ropero, escritorio, una computadora y un librero.

-Ritsu-dijo tomando a su novio de la cadera para volverlo y darle un beso.

-Masamune, podrían escucharnos-dijo recordando a su madre y abuelo

-Ya, son días que he resistido a tocarte-dijo bajando su mano hacia el trastero de Ritsu

-Espera-dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del azabache, hasta que escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría y se cerraba-déjame ver si salieron

-bien

Ritsu salió de su habitación para caminar a la de enfrente y abrirla para no encontrar a nadie, para luego caminar hacia la cocina y comedor, al no ver ningunos de los dos, subió las escaleras encontrándose con Masamune leyendo uno de los libros que tenía.

-No hay nadie-dijo Ritsu para luego ver a su novio cerrar el libro y caminar hacia el

\- Entonces estamos sólos- dijo par luego besar a Ritsu y llevarlo a la cama para terminar el beso

Msamune empezó a desabrochar el saco de Rittsu por mientras no dejaba de lamer el cuello de castaño, Ritsu con dificultad le quitaba el saco de Masamune, al quitarse los dos sus sacos, el azabache continuo desabrochando el chaleco del castaño para continuar con la corbata mientras que Ritsu le quitaba la corbata al azabache, el ojimiel desabrochar el short de color negro que le llegaba a algo abajo de medio muslo algo que a los donceles se les identificaba de la chicas, quedando solamente con la camisa blanca, bóxer y las medias.

-Eres tan lindo-dijo viendo a el castaño

-Cállate-dijo Ritsu sonrojado sin dejar de mirar al ojimieL

Masamune lentamente le desabrochaba los botones a la camisa.

-Masamune más rápido-rogó el ojiverde al ver lo lento de su novio

-No

Al desabrochar los todos empezó a lamer el cuello de Ritsu para dejarle una marca de pertenencia, el azabache dejó el cuello del ojiverde para empezar a chupar el rosado pezón mientras que al otro lo presionaba mientras que este no dejaba de gemir haciendo que se excitara más el ojimiel.

-Ahg...ma...te-pidió Ritsu a su novio-te necesito

-No, quiero que sientas placer-dijo para quitarle el bóxer y meter el primer dedo adentro del castaño pero Ritsu harto volteó al ojimiel quedando el encima para luego quitarle el pantalón y los bóxer para dejar ver el miembro del azabache

-Ritsu!-grito al sentir como el castaño había metido de una estocada su miembro en su entrada

-Ahg- gimió de dolor debido a que había entrado sin preparación al ya no sentir el dolor empiezo a moverse haciendo que el miembro del azabache entrará más- ah...ma...sa...ahg

-Ritsu- gimió su nombre para ayudarlo a moverse poniendo sus manos en la cadera de este- Eres tan estrecho

-Mo...to...más..am..u..ne...mas...r...rápido -dijo cabalgando al azabache- mas

-Ritsu...te amo

-te amo...m.. ..ahg.

-Ahhhhhh-grito el azabache al sentir como Ritsu apretaba su miembro para correrse dentro de el

-Ahhhhhh- gimió Ritsu al sentir como el azabache se había corrido dentro para luego correrse entre ambos manchando sus torsos y sus camisas

-Wau-dijo el ojimiel-cada día me sorprendes más

-Masamune- dijo el ojiverde recordando algo-olvidamos el condón

-Pero no pasa nada o si- dijo abrazándolo

-No- trato de respondió Ritsu tranquilo pero por dentro estaba nervioso


	13. Inesperado

_**Inesperado**_

 _21 de Noviembre_

Ritsu como siempre, se levantaba temprano como todos los domingos, se alisto para poder ir a la casa de su novio, cuando sintió un mareo repentino que le obligo a sentarse en su cama, pasado el mareo tomo sus cosas para salir de su habitación para caminar hacia la cocina en busca de algo de desayunar cuando vio a su papa y su abuelo desayunando tranquilamente.

\- Buenos días- respondió Ritsu a los mayores para tomar la taza de café que le daba su abuelo

\- Vas demasiado temprano- dijo Kotaro mientras tomaba tranquilamente su café

\- Quiero pasar todo el día con Masamune- respondió con una sonrisa, sintió un horrible olor al intentar tomar su café, lo dejo a un lado con asco para tomar un yogurt del refrigerador- Me voy

Kotaro y Tsukishima miraron la taza de café caliente antes de mirarse con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tú crees que el...- Kotaro no podía terminar la frase

\- No hay duda pero no estaremos seguros hasta que lo confirmemos- respondió el mayor- si es verdad solo espero que Masamune se responsabilice

Ritsu caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles del centro, mientras tarareaba una canción, al pasar por una tienda de ropas para bebe algo le llano la atención, camino hacia la tienda para poder verlo mejor, era un conjunto de color blanco con un gorro de orejas de conejo, rio al pensar lo tierno que se vería un bebe con él.

\- ¿Que miras?- escucho que le preguntaban a su lado, sonrió al reconocer la voz

\- Nada- dijo para mirar a su novio- solo que me pareció tierno este conjunto

Masamune miro el conjunto con una sonrisa antes tomar una mano de su novio para continuar su camino.

\- Por cierto que haces por aquí- pregunto Ritsu al ver a su novio frente a el

\- Mi madre me pidió que fuera temprano al restaurant- hablo para acercarse a el ojiverde para tomarse de las manos- Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de ir a mi casa

Chiaki caminaba tranquilo, toco su vientre de dos meses, contaba los meses para poder tener a su bebe entre sus brazos pero algo los saco de sus pensamientos, alguien le había tomado de la muñeca.

\- Hatori- llamo serio al ver a la persona menos deseaba que ver - Me podrías soltar

\- Necesitamos hablar los dos a solas- dijo sin quitar el agarre

\- Yo no necesito hablar contigo- respondió- suéltame

\- No hasta que hablemos- dijo serio para luego jalarlo hacia una banca vacía- Siéntate

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Chiaki cruzando los brazos

\- Necesito que abortes eso- respondió frio ganados una mirada de sorpresa y miedo por parte del ojilila

\- Q...que- susurro tocando su vientre donde crecía su retoño-Por qué?

-Fue un error-contesto Yoshiyuki mirando como el ojivioleta toaba su vientre- Si quiero tener un hijo será con Yuu no contigo

-Me niego- grito Chiaki parándose de su lugar para alejarse de su ex no sé qué te haiga dicho Yuu pero no lo hare

-Tienes que hacerlo- grito Yoshiyuki para tomar otra vez la muñeca del ojilila para ejercer más fuerza

Chiaki soltó un gemido de dolor para después mirar a su ex -no lo haré, es mi bebe, por favor no hagas que lo aborte

-Es mi última decisión- dijo el ojigris soltando al ojilila- escúchame, tú y esa cosa no harán que me aparte de Yuu, así que tienes que hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas

-No!-grito Chiaki atrayendo la mirada de todos las personas que pasaban por ahí- No lo haré, todo lo que me hagas a mi o mi bebe te haré pagar caro

-De hablas- dijo Yoshiyuki

-Solo escucha esto- Chiaki bajo su mirada sin ver a su ex – Me deje engañar, te acostabas con Yuu aun saliendo conmigo, pero eso será el pasado, cariño, porque haré que regreses conmigo a la buena o a la mala

Yoshiyuki al escuchar la amenaza, soltó la muñeca del ojilila pero aun así este no subía su mirada- Solo recuerda que conmigo, nadie se mete

Ann miraba con una sonrisa los documentos que le había entregado la doctora, por fin podía mantener a Masamune a su lado.

-Por fin ambos estaremos juntos- susurro Ann metiendo los análisis a su bolso

Al salir del hospital, noto que por frente de ella caminaban, Masamune y Ritsu tomados de las manos tranquilos, la castaña sabía que ambos iban hacia la casa del azabache.

Yuu caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando en la esquina vio que se encontraba Chiaki, al parecer tecleaba algo en su celular, Yuu decidió caminar hacia donde se encontraba el ojilila.

-Kirishima- llamo Yuu al ojilila que estaba dándole la espalda

-Yanase- respondió igual de serio Chiaki dándose la vuelta para encarar al ojicarmesi que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué quieres?

-Paseaba por aquí- respondió Yuu desviando su mirada hacia el vientre del castaño-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Dos meses- respondió Chiaki poniendo una de sus manos en aquella zona- Si me disculpas

-Yuki, ¿te dijo?-pregunto Yuu al ver como el castaño le daba la espalda

-Tú fuiste- susurro Chiaki mirando al menor- Tu le pediste que me dijera que abortara

-Claro, por qué no- respondió el rubio, recordando las palabras de su novio- Yuki ya no quiere nada relacionado contigo incluso si es un bebe, así que mejor que lo abortes ahora

-No lo hare- Chiaki dijo asustado- yo tendré a mi bebe, así que olvídalo

Chiaki decidió ignorar la presencia del doncel mirando hacia el frente donde el semáforo se encontraba en verde, Yuu sonrió antes de empujar al castaño a la via.

Ritsu soltó la taza haciendo que esta se hiciera añicos para tocarse el corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento, Masamune observo esto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Masamune viendo como su novio le caían las lágrimas por sus ojos

-Siento que algo malo acaba de pasar- respondió Ritsu, para sacar su celular cuando este empezó a sonar debido a una llamada entrante- Padre- respondió al saber de quién pertenecía al numero

 _ **''Ritsu, Chiaki tuvo un accidente''**_

Ritsu soltó su celular mientras que Masamune lo miro algo ansioso, Ritsu tomo sus cosas para salir inmediatamente de aquel lugar, Masamune lo siguió nervioso de que algo le pudiera pasar algo. Ritsu se sintió mareado al salir de aquel lugar, lo último que vio fue a la madre de Masamune frente de él, antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de su suegra.

Hiroki se encontraba preocupado y nervioso dando vueltas por el pasillo, antes de romper en lágrimas y caer en las duras sillas de aquel hospital.

-Nowaki, sálvalo- suplico Hiroki mirando al techo- Te lo pido, por favor

-Hiroki- El castaño alzo su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos

-Kotaro, Hazuki- dijo antes de abrazar al peliplateado

-Tranquilo, debes estar bien para el- dijo Hazuki mirando a su amigo de la infancia

-No sé qué hare si también lo pierdo a el- respondió entre lágrimas Hiroki, mientras sus amigos lo consolaban- es lo único que me queda de Nowaki

Kotaro le dio una mirada preocupada a su ex, Hazuki asintió mirando como Kotaro lo separaba de el para sentarse junto al castaño.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ritsu?-pregunto Hazuki al no ver a su hijo por ninguna parte

El teléfono de Kotaro sonó debido a una llamada entrante, el castaño miro el número, ansioso acepto la llamada al saber que el número le pertenecía a su hijo.

-Ritsu- dijo Kotaro esperando la respuesta de su hijo

- _Señor Onodera- escucho que lo llamaban al otro lado de la línea_

-Si quien habla- decidió pasar por alto por como lo habían llamado

 _-Que bien- escucho al otro lado de la línea- Soy Kotoko Takano, la madre de Masamune, le quiero decir que Ritsu está_ __ _en el hospital_

-¡¿Que mi hijo que?!-grito angustiado Kotaro atrayendo la mirada de Hazuki

 _-Tuvo un desmayo- respondió_ __ _Kotoko al otro lado de la línea- Por ello lo trajimos al hospital_

-¿En qué hospital se encuentran?- pregunto Hazuki quitándole el teléfono al Castaño

 _-Disculpe,_ __ _¿quién es usted?- pregunto Kotoko al no reconocer la voz_

-Soy el padre de Ritsu, ¿por favor díganme dónde está?- volvió a repetir Hazuki

 _-Estamos en el hospital de Temura- respondió_ __ _Kotoko aliviada- estamos en urgencias_

-Gracias- respondió Hazuki para después colgar y mirar a su ex- están aquí, yo iré, tu quédate con Hiroki

Kotaro asintió para después caminar hacia donde se encontraba su amigo aun llorando, lo abrazo para poder calmarlo. Hazuki camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia urgencias para encontrar a dos azabaches sentados frente al recibidor.

-¿Como esta?-pregunto Hazuki al reconocer al varón por lo tanto la mujer que se encontraba a su lado debía ser su madre

-Aun no nos han dicho nada- respondió Kotoko al varón para extender su mano hacia el- Kotoko Takano, supongo que debe saber que soy madre de Masamune

-Hazuki Onodera, soy el padre de Ritsu- dijo el varón para estrechar la mano con la de la mujer

La puerta de una de las oficinas se abrió dejado ver a una mujer no más de 32 años, de cabellos roo y ojos castaños, vestía una blusa blanca y un pantalón marrón encima traía su bata blanca.

-Supongo que usted debe ser el padre de Ritsu- dijo la mujer analizando al varón- Soy Jam Chung

-Gracias- respondió Hazuki para luego abrir sus ojos impresionado- Jam

-Hazuki- dijo la mujer con alegría al reconocer al varón- Wau, sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo último que supe de ti era que te habías ido a Londres

-Bueno, cosas personales- declaro Hazuki algo incómodo- Como se encuentra mi hijo

-Oh, bien el joven Onodera tuvo un pequeño desmayo debido a baja presión pero ya se encuentra estable- respondió Jam con una sonrisa- a pesar de haberlo estabilizado debemos mantenerlo en chequeo médico debido a su estado

-¿Estado?-pregunto Kotoko mirando a la mujer con dudas

-Soy Obstetra-respondió Jam – Ritsu tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo


	14. Nuevos Integrantes

_**Dos nuevos integrantes**_

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida Kotoko al saber la noticia

-¿Esta segura?-pregunta Hazuki intentando de que fuese alguna broma o que los resultados fuesen alterados o equivocados- Por favor podrían verificarlo nuevamente

-Hicimos la prueba dos veces- dijo Jam sin borrar su sonrisa- y ambos dieron positivos, por cierto ¿dónde está el novio del joven Ritsu?

Masamune observaba desde lo lejos la plática que mantenían su madre y su suegro con la médico, trago en seco al ver a la mujer acercarse hasta donde estaba el sentado.

-¿Tú debes ser el novio del joven Ritsu?- le pregunto la médico estando frente a él, el azabache asintió, Jam le sonrió- Quiere verte

Mientras en otro lado de la sala de urgencias, Hiroki se encontraba en los brazos de su amigo esperando noticias de su hijo, rogaba que no le ocurriese nada a él y su nieto.

-Familiares del joven Kirishima- llamó un médico entrando a la sala de espera

-Yo soy su papá- dijo Hiroki levantándose de su lugar junto a su amigo- ¿Como esta?

\- Bien, el joven Chiaki tuvo una amenaza de aborto que no se logró, por lo tanto el feto se encuentra bien pero deberá quedarse en chequeo médico- dijo el médico leyendo los resultados- Tiene unos leves golpes pero nada grave por lo recomendable es que se quede una semana hasta que se encuentre libre de la amenaza, si me disculpan

Hiroki suspiro de alegría al saber que su hijo se encontraba bien, abrazo a su amigo para poder permitirse llorar. Kotaro abrazo a su amigo cuando miro al peli plateado que mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Kotarou al ver la mirada preocupada de su ex

-Ritsu esta embarazado

Masamune entraba a la habitación que le habían dado a su novio, suspiro antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, encontró a Ritsu mirando por la ventana de la habitación mientras mantenía sus manos sobre su vientre algo preocupado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Masamune sintiéndose idiota al haber preguntado eso- Ritsu

Masamune camino hacia el para tomar sus manos, Ritsu lo miro por primera vez antes de romper en llanto, el azabache se preocupó al ver a su novio así por lo que lo abrazo.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Masamune al ver a su novio de tal manera

-Por favor no me abandones- dijo entre sollozos el ojiverde- Sé que esto es inesperado pero por favor no nos abandones

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto al no saber a qué se refería el castaño

-Estoy embarazado- respondió Ritsu aferrado a la playera del ojimiel- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Masamune se encontraba sorprendido de la noticia pero sonrió ligeramente para abrazar más a su novio- No lo sé pero lo que si se es que vamos a criar juntos a nuestro hijo, yo había planeado esto en un futuro donde ambos ya graduados de la universidad, con trabajos estables y casados tener hijos pero al parecer a veces los planes no salen como uno desea, aun así, me diste la mejor noticia

-Masamune- susurro Ritsu para después sentir los labios del azabache sobre los suyos

-Toc toc- dijo alguien en la entrada, la pareja interrumpió el beso para mirar hacia la puerta y encontrar a la madre del azabache- Perdón por interrumpir

-No pasa nada- declaró Masamune mirando a su progenitora

-¿Y qué piensan hacer chicos?-pregunto Kotoko acercándose a donde estaba la pareja- recuerden que criar a un hijo es difícil más en su edad

-Aun así quiero tenerlo- dijo Ritsu tomando la mano del azabache para pasarla en aquel lugar especial- Sé que aún somos jóvenes pero quiero a este bebé más que a nada

Kotoko suspiro para mirar a ambos jóvenes- No hay vuelta atrás, tienen mi apoyo chivos, ja, voy a hacer abuela a mis 40 años pero aun así querré mucho a mi nieto

-Gracias mamá- declaró el azabache hacia la mujer

-Pero primero debemos platicar con los padres de Ritsu- declaró Kotoko a ambos chicos

Ritsu asintió hasta que recordó la llamada de su padre, miró hacia Masamune- ¿Necesito saber cómo esta Chiaki?

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Masamune al ver el rostro preocupado de su novio

-Tuvo un accidente y necesito saber cómo se encuentra- contestó Ritsu hacia su novio

-Se encuentra estable- dijo Kotaro entrando a la habitación, detrás de el venía Hazuki- Hiroki se encuentra con él en estos momentos

-Usted debe ser el papa de Ritsu- dijo Kotoko caminado hacia el doncel

-A si es, usted debe ser la madre de Masamune- dijo Kotaro estrechando la mano con la de la mujer- soy Kotaro

-Kotoko- respondió la mujer- Supongo que ya está al tanto de la situación

Kotaro asintió hacia la mujer mientras sentía una mano de su ex sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, Kotoko volvió a hablar- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes

-Si pero sería después de que Ritsu saliera del hospital- dijo Kotaro hacia su Consuegra

-Oh, están aquí- dijo Jam entrando a la habitación- Bien, el joven Ritsu puede irse hoy si así lo desea pero lo mejor es que pase aquí la noche y podría marcharse mañana, también vengo a decirles que tiene que venir dentro de dos semanas para su primera ecografía y empezar una rutina

-Gracias Jam- dijo Kotarou hacia el médico

-Con permiso- respondió Jam saliendo de la habitación

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Kotoko hacia los padres de Ritsu- Ven, Masamune

-Si- respondió el azabache sin antes besar la frente de su novio y seguir a su madre-vengo mañana

Kotaro y Hazuki se despidieron de Kotoko y Masamune, Kotaro suspiro entrar a la habitación de su hijo para sentarse a su lado para tomar su mano y acariciar los cabellos de su hijo haciendo que Ritsu lentamente entrará en un profundo sueño.

-Cuando estaba inquieto solía hacerle eso hasta que se quedará calmado incluso llegarlo a dormirlo- dijo Kotaro atrayendo la atención de su ex- pero no sé en qué momento, dejó de ser un niño para empezar a tener responsabilidades de un adulto

-Supongo que lo heredó de nosotros- contestó Hazuki entrando a la habitación para cerrar la puerta- Supongo que siempre llega antes ese momento menos esperado

Kotarou asintió, mientras que en otra habitación, Hiroki tomaba la mano de su hijo mientras lo veía dormir por la anestesia, escucho que tocaban la puerta, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Takafumi.

-¿Pasarás la noche aquí?- pregunto Yokozawa entrando a la habitación, en sus manos traía un bolso

-Si- respondió mirando a su suegro

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Takafumi debido a que no había escuchado muy bien la llamada

-No lo sé- respondió Hiroki ofreciendo el ceño- pero por lo alterada que estaba Kasumi supuse que debía ser algo grave pero gracias a dios, no fue así

-¿Que te dijo Kasumi?-pregunto Yokozawa nombrando a la sobrina de Hiroki

-Alguien lo empujó- respondió Hiroki recordando las palabras de la chica- No me dijo como era pero sospecho de Yanase

-¿Que harás?-pregunto Yokozawa a su yerno

-Tío, porque no le reclamas a Hatori que se haga responsable...


	15. Paz Emifera

**_Paz Emifera_**

-Tío, porque no le reclamas a Hatori?-pregunto Kasumi viendo al castaño mayor que tomaba de las manos a su hijo

Hiroki no miro hacia atrás, sabía que la rubia esperaba una respuesta de él, algo le impedía decir alguna palabra, sin poder soportarlo más, dejo que las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, Kasumi se acercó preocupada hacia su tío. Hiroki se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a la rubia que le respondía el abrazo.

-No sé qué haría si también lo hubiese perdido- dijo Hiroki entre sollozos que intentaba callar- No soportaría tener otra pérdida- Hiroki afirmó más el abrazo- Es lo único que me queda de él

Kasumi se mantenía callada dejando que su tío pudiera desahogarse, miró hacia la camilla donde se encontraba su primo con algunos moretones en el rostro.

 _''¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasará?''_ pensó para sí misma Kasumi recordando el día que su primo le confesó que le gustaba Hatori

 ** _"-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Kasumi al ver a su primo que mantenía una media sonrisa_**

 ** _-Hmn- afirmó Chiaki antes de hablar- Sólo lo he visto dos veces pero siempre he visto que mira hacia donde estoy_**

 ** _-Pero no lo conoces- al decir esto, Kasumi miro discretamente hacia donde se encontraba el castaño_**

 ** _-Quiero hacerlo- susurro Chiaki sin borrar la sonrisa- pero no sé cómo acercarme a él_**

 ** _-Si es tu decisión lo acepto- contestó la rubia- pero, quiero me contéis con tus avances_**

 ** _-Te lo prometo- Respondió el menor antes de abrazar a su prima"_**

'' _Me lo pagaran caro los dos'_ ' susurro en sus pensamientos Kasumi furiosa apretando fuertemente su mano haciendo que sus uñas se hunda en la palma de su mano

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- gritó Yoshiyuki después de lo que le había dicho su novio

-Lo empuje en media calle aun cuando la luz estaba en verde- susurro para mirar a los ojos del varón- y un automóvil lo atropelló

-Yuu, ¿por qué?- le pregunto Yoshiyuki sin poder creer en lo que le había dicho su novio- Yuu

-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!-gritó enfurecido-¡jamás nos dejaría en paz, y haría que te casaras con él para hacerte responsable de esa cosa!

-Yuu- susurro Yoshiyuki para acercarse a su novio pero este lo rechazó

-Necesito irme- hablo para correr hacia la salida dejando al castaño con dudas

Yoshiyuki en medio de la sala sólo observo como su novio se iba. Yuu salió sin mirar hacia atrás, lágrimas caían por su rostro sin control, nunca en su vida quiso dañar a una persona con sus decisiones menos a alguien inocente.

Tal vez, sí se merecía las palabras de Chiaki.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Yuu se mantenía nervioso, no pudo dormir en toda la noche de solo pensar en lo que sus actos por celos ocasionaron. El timbre sonó dando inicio a las clases pero el rubio miró hacia su lado donde se encontraba el asiento vacío de su novio dejándole un poco desconcertado. La puerta se deslizó llamando su atención, al ver entrar a su novio suspiro de alivio, pero, detrás de él venían la profesora y una alumna de años superiores, la reconoció como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

\- Bien, como verán aquí se encuentra la presidenta del consejo- habló la profesora señalando a la chica de cabellos rubios que se mantenía seria sobre su lugar- y tiene algo que anunciarles a todos, Kamijou puedes hablar

-Gracias- agradeció Kasumi antes de mirar a toda la clase- bien, a partir de este día, Yoshiyuki Hatori será designado como vicepresidente de la clase 2 debido a que Ayoi Nimura se está tramitando su intercambio de escuela por lo tanto un aula no pueda estar mucho tiempo sin un vicepresidente- Kasumi inhalo aire para continuar- a estas alturas debo suponer que deben de saber del accidente del presidente por lo tanto esta clase no se puede quedar sin un representante para las futuras reuniones

La clase se miraba entre sí confundido, Kohana llamó la atención del alumnado- aún no hemos terminado por favor, como habéis escuchado, Kirishima sufrió una accidente el día de ayer y no se me ha informado de cuándo volverá por lo que este cambio era necesario

-Bien es todo por ahora- dijo la rubia antes de mirar hacia la profesora- gracias por darme este tiempo maestra

-Gracias por informarme-agradecido la profesora para ver como la rubia salía del aula

Kasumi miró hacia arriba donde se encontraba el castaño sorprendido, chasqueó la lengua molesta para después salir del aula molesta, Yuu trago en seco al sentir la mirada de odio y furia de la rubia. Miro hacia el frente donde se encontraba su novio platicando con la profesora, Yuu observó como el ojigris asentía para caminar hacia el lugar que le pertenecían antes a Ayoi, el lugar de Ayoi era a lado de Chiaki, ante esto se preocupó un poco más.

Minutos antes

-Hatori- Yoshiyuki escucho una voz detrás de él llamándolo

El castaño dio media vuelta hacia la derecha donde se encontraba una rubia mirándole con odio, abrió los ojos sorprendió al reconocer a la chica, Kasumi Kamijou, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y presidenta de la clase 3-4, la chica que tenía en frente de él, también era la prima mayor de su ex, por la furia, el asco y el odio en su mirada, dio a la conclusión del que ya se había enterado de todo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Kasumi- dijo el ojigris hacia la rubia

El comentario del ojigris hacia la rubia no hizo más que enfurecer un poco más, Kasumi tomó del cuello de la americana del castaño para estamparlo contra la pared dejando al castaño sorprendido.

-No estoy para tus bromas Hatori- dijo enfurecida la rubia- Ya me entere de todo, así si no quieres que esto se ponga feo, rompe con Yuu y regresa con Chiaki

-Si no que- Pregunto Yoshiyuki serio pero con burla en su mirada

-Tu amado novio sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos- contesto Kasumi con una sonrisa para luego levantar su mano hacia el ojigris - ¿hecho?

-Hecho-confirmó apretando la mano de la rubia


End file.
